Losing The Battle
by mower200
Summary: Jack's past and transition into Mercer family. I know it has been done before, but who can get enough of Jack, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story EVER! I am new and thought I would see how people react to my writing. What better way to do that than with Jack right? I know it has been done before but, hell, can never get enough of him =D**

**If you don't like it, that's cool, I would appreciate constructive critisism. **

**Anyway, enjoy...hopefully!**

He was loosing the battle; darkness was closing in around him slowly. No. He wouldn't loose, he would stay awake. His eyelids felt heavy and began to droop slowly over his blue eyes. That was it, he

was gone, no more.

He drifted out of reality and into the safe haven of blackness; the mans shouts drowned out of Jacks mind.

He awoke a couple of hours later. Pain shot through his body and he whimpered as he clutched his waist. He stayed where he was, spewed on the floor of the corridor. He lifted his eyes to glimpse at

the back of an armchair, an bulky arm clutching a beer bottle hung over the side of the chair. Pain shot through his face as he involuntarily clenched his jaw in anger. There was no use lying here. His

eyes squeezed shut against the pain as he slowly lifted his broken body off the dirty carpet. He stole another glance at his foster father before begrudgingly forcing himself up the stairs toward the

small bathroom.

Jack shut the door after him. His slim frame slammed against the back of it before slumping into a heap on the floor. He ran his hands through his thick dirty blond hair and over his face before they

descended to rest in his lap. The teen rested his head on the door, staring at the cracks in the ceiling.

_Why? Why didn't anyone love him?_

He knew the answer, he wasn't worthy of love. If you are told something enough you can't help believing it. In Jack's case his whole life seemed to be proof of his worthlessness.

He looked at the dried blood on his hands. _Shit_. This was always the worst part; he would have to look at the damage done. He reluctantly forced himself up, grabbing his ribs as pain shot throughout

his body. The world merged in front of him as a wave of dizziness swept over his vision. He struck his other hand out against the wall to steady himself.

_Fuck_.

After the world stopped spinning he slowly, and painfully, dragged his loose top over his head, undid his baggy trousers and let them fall to the floor, shortly followed by a pair of boxers.

_Time to patch up and get on with my life…if you could call it that._

He leaned his arms on either side of the sink and looked up at the mirror. Underneath a mass of hair, two big blue eyes searched over his angular features. A black eye, a cut on his lip and one across

his cheekbone. His torso had multiple cuts and bruises on, all at different stages of healing. What worried him most though was the unusually large and purple bruise that spread around the left side of

his body. He had defiantly broken a couple of ribs. He turned the shower on and let it run for a while longer as he skimmed over the rest of his body. He was tall for a 17 year old and unusually skinny.

He had some muscle but not nearly enough to fight back against the tyrant that ran him.

_He's right, you are worthless. You couldn't even stay awake. You don't deserve to escape this place. This is where __you belong._

**Ok there it was. i know it was short but hopefully someone enjoyed it? I am really keen to know what people thought so please review =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you my first two reviewers EVER! **

******DiexGaaf and Adorereading **

**************Your reviews were so encouraging, it got me exited so I wrote another chapter. hehe. This one is longer and more exiting =D**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Jack lay on his lumpy bed, now in cleaner clothes, staring at the ceiling of his small room.

_One more year, and I can get out. Where the fuck I'm gunna go I have no clue. Even if it's the streets, it'll be me and only me. I can trust me. _

He slipped into a surprisingly deep slumber; so deep he nearly woke up late. Jack had found that leaving for school incredibly early was the right way to avoid morning peril.

Jack drifted through school day attempting to ignore the pains that surged through his body. By break he was tempted to go to the school nurse, but it was too risky. If his foster father found out he

would think he had told, then he would pay. It wasn't until lunch that Jacks body couldn't cope with the pain. He cursed his feeble physicality as he came too on one of the nurses' beds. He wasn't

awake for long until the nurse came in to check on him.

'Hello there.'

Jack could do nothing but stare dumbly at the nurse; praying to god that she had not checked him over and seen his battered body.

The nurse must have mistaken his uneasiness for confusion because she quickly began to explain to him what she thought had happened.

'You fainted at lunch. You were brought here so you could catch up on some sleep. You looked exhausted'

Jack dipped his head so the nurse couldn't see the relief on his face. She hadn't looked at his body.

'You had quite a high temperature though, so I called up your dad. He should be here soon to take you home.'

Fear gripped jack, his muscles tensed and his pain was momentarily replaced by fear.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. This was it. He would be punished for this, for sure. He could run now. No. That was crazy, you can't escape the inevitable. _

'Um, can I have a drink of water please' he managed to choke out. He needed a minute to gather himself before his 'dad' came to pick him up.

'I am so sorry it took me so long, I came as soon as I was able'

Jack retched at the fake kindness in his guardians' voice.

'No problem. He passed out at lunch; it is a stressful time of year, probably too much work. I recommend he just take it easy for a couple of days.'

_Damn it woman. She's passing my death sentence._

His foster father glanced icily over the nurses' shoulder into Jacks eyes, forcing the boy to timidly look to his lap.

'I'll make sure he has a couple of days at home'

The dried leaves crunched at they walked to the car. Jack had shrunk into himself, his eyes inspecting the leaves as if searching for a place to disappear. He glanced sideways toward Mac and it

suddenly occurred to Jack just how large the man was; all the fat on his arms appeared to be muscle as his fists clenched and his arms tensed.

_This is going to be bad._

The clunk of the car door opening jerked Jack out of his thoughts. A large hand landed heavily on the small of his back forcing him awkwardly into the car, his back bent and his damaged ribs sent a jolt

of pain through him. He sucked in his breath to prevent crying out. Macs face remained still as he walked slowly around the front of the car and over to the other side.

The car journey was slow. The tense atmosphere unchanging as Macs stony face stared intently forward. The leather of the steering wheel squeaked under his white knuckled fists.

_This is going to be really bad._

They were home. Jack got out the car, Macs hand clamped tightly around his skinny arm, guiding him toward the door. He fiddled mockingly with the key's staring at Jacks face with his tongue in his

cheek; mocking him as he dragged out the moment of awful anticipation.

As soon as the door was open he flung Jack into the kitchen. The counter prevented him from flying into the floor.

'What the fuck was that boy?' He began to stride over to Jack. 'Huh?'

Before Jack could formulate a coherent response, the back of Macs hand connected with his cheek. He grabbed the dirty blonde hair, forcing Jack to look into his black eyes.

'You were gunna tell, huh?'

'n-no, I wou-'

A knee collided with Jacks stomach and he doubled over as the wind rushed from his body.

'You won't ever tell anyone. You won't ever get away. Your mine!'

With that Mac sent a fist down into Jacks ear. Jack followed through toward the floor. He covered his head instinctively to protect from the blows. Mac eagerly laid a boot into the boys' side forcing a

startled yelp to escape Jacks lips. Jack regretted that immediately as it only seemed to excite his tormenter; a wide smirk spread over Macs jaw as he continued to kick and punch.

'You are pitiful! You are nothing'

After a while, the collisions ceased and Macs sweaty face appeared in Jacks field of vision by the floor.

'Pathetic' he spat 'don't think this is the last of it. I have permission to keep you here for a few days.'

He grinned maliciously

'Ain't no escape now, Jacky boy'

He cackled as he began across the hall into the lounge toward the TV.

_Fuck you._

Jack lay still. His mind was not willing to invite sleep although his body needed it. His eyes seemed to drift, colours and outlines blurred before focusing on the large figure.

_Fuck this._

He had no idea where the energy came from; years of being forgotten perhaps. It seemed that all the anger and despair Jack had bottled up over his 17 years was released in a surge of fury. He forced

his busted body from the floor; his weak arms shaking with the effort.

'Fuck you.' His voice shook, not with fear, but the effort it took to remain upright.

Mac stopped and turned.

'What did you say?'

'Fuck – you' Jack spoke the syllables clearly; his big blue eyes stared unwavering from Macs bulky face. There was silence as the man cocked his head to the side, confused at the reversed situation.

'You got a death wish boy' Macs callous whisper cut the silence. He began to tramp toward Jack. Each footstep echoed in Jacks mind as the man grew closer to the skinny teen.

_Now or never._

Jack lunged forward with all his force. It was a futile effort. Mac was thrown off for a second but his large legs soon steadied his bulky frame and he grabbed Jack roughly around his waist; throwing him

toward the floor. Jack didn't stay down for long. He sprung up and turned to Mac again, who was now stood by the kitchen counter.

'You little fucker. What the hell do you thi-'

Mac hadn't time to finish his sentence as Jack, once again, threw himself at his foster father. This time he screamed as he flung fists at the giants face. Mac was knocked back toward the counter, his

hands searched frantically for something, anything to knock the crazed teen down with. He grabbed the first thing he felt. Lunging forward he struck the boy in the abdomen, hoping to force him down.

Jack yelped and staggered back. His hands cupped his stomach. He looked down at the area his hands had gone to. Blood soaked through his shirt. He looked up to Mac, surprised to see the man

staring at Jacks abdomen in shock. The knife dropped to the floor. Both fear and anger swam in his eyes as they returned to Jacks face.

'Look what you made me do you little shit'

Anger took over.

'You crazy fuck!'

Jack felt Macs ring connect with his cheek, followed shortly by the floor. Panic took hold of Jack as two hands wrapped themselves around his neck. He forgot immediately about his stab wound and his

body lurched wildly as his brain was starved of oxygen. His legs thrashed and his hands clawed at Macs strong arms. Darkness began to creep into the corners of his vision. He couldn't breathe. He

looked up to Macs grinning face. His angry eyes scared Jack as he realised he wasn't going to let go.

_This is it._

_It's about time._

Darkness clouded Jacks vision as for the first time in a long time, he gave up.

**So, what do you think? was it an imrovement or same standard...or worse? =P**

**I will try and do my next chapter soon, but I have a busy weekend so I don't really know how soon. I hope you are enjoying it, sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy... =D**

'Come on kid, breath'

The voice was distant, muffled as if someone was speaking through a pillow.

'Breath'

Jack tried to do what he was told but his body wasn't responding. His chest felt numb, like a large weight was pressed on top of it. He begun to panic and the will to breathe increased. He opened his

mouth to try and gulp in as much air as possible, but found that little actually made its way down his throat.

'That's right'

The praise encouraged him to keep trying. He spluttered and coughed as he sucked the air in and his body rejected it.

'That's right, just breathe. Nice and slow now.'

Jack willingly obeyed the instructions given. The voice was getting clearer and his breathes became more regular. Bright light flooded his vision as Jacks eyelids fluttered open. His eyes searched around

tiredly, finally falling on a fuzzy shape, from which the voice appeared to originate.

'Good. That's right. Steady breaths'

An oxygen mask was forced over Jacks mouth and nose. He was grateful for the extra help.

The paramedics' partner was focusing on Jacks abdomen, dressing it roughly but effectively.

'Ok, he's stabilized. We gotta get him to the hospital ASAP'

All of the memories came back to him during the ambulance ride; but he still was not sure how he was here. He had died, hadn't he?

He felt tired, so tired. His blood ran cold through his veins, sending shivers up his spine. His eyes wandered from the paramedic as Jack willingly accepted the darkness, deciding it was time for a well

deserved rest.

'Hey, no you don't! Jack right?'

Jacks eyes flung open and he nodded weakly in answer to the question.

'You have to stay awake for me okay, Jack.'

_No. Please. Let me sleep._

His eyelids began to droop for a second time.

'Hey!'

He suddenly felt hands on his face, he opened his eyes again.

'I bet you want to know what happened, right?'

Jack nodded again weakly.

'You are a lucky son of a bitch' the paramedic chuckled. 'You're neighbour heard shouting and rang the cops to report a possible domestic disturbance. We came just in time. You died Jack.'

_Why didn't you let me?_

'Cops had to pull the guy off you, I resuscitated you and here we are.'

The stranger smiled kindly.

'You have lost a lot of blood though, so you just have to stay awake until we get you to the hospital and fill you up again. Ok?'

The paramedic chuckled, but his eyes were serious as they stared into Jacks. Jack nodded appreciating the explanation.

_I can do that._

The sound of sirens cut off as the ambulance arrived.

'Nice one kid. We're here. Stay with me.'

The paramedic winked at Jack as he leaned over to get Jack ready. Jack watched the bottom of his chin as he grabbed the top end of Jacks gurney.

'White male, 17 years of age. Resuscitated from strangulation. Single abdominal stab wound. No signs of internal haemorrhaging but we have had trouble stopping the external bleeding.'

Jack could only look up at the ceiling, the lights flashed over him. He began counting each one.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five …_

His eyes lost focus and the lights began to merge before fading into a dark haze. The voices drowned out as sleep finally came.

Jacks caseworker, Pam, sat on an uncomfortable hospital chair reading one of the provided magazines. She glanced up at the unconscious boy. He laid still, hands on either side of his body. There were

so many tubes going into him; an oxygen tube ran below his nose, a couple went into his arms supplying blood and morphine. One ran from under the sheets so the doctors could track his urine flow

and make sure it remains free from blood. She looked up at his pale, bruised face, then to the contusions on his neck, down to the bandage over his abdomen. She dipped her head, peaking back up at

the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing.

She rubbed her hands over her face and into her red hair. _'How could they have gone so wrong so many times?'_ It was on her though. She had thought Mac was a good man. _'Hah, how wrong I _

_was'_ She sighed and got up to leave the room. _'Why did he never say anything until it was too late?'_

She took out her mobile and dialled.

A soft old voice spoke from the other end,

'Hello'

'Evelyn! Hi, it's Pam.'

'Oh my. Hello dear. How are you?'

'I'm doing ok. Look, I hate to say it but I need a real big favour.'

'Yes'

'I got another one, he really needs someone.'

There was a long pause, too long for Pam's liking. She shuffled uncomfortably as it dragged on.

The old voice returned,

'Pam, I'm getting old. I have three wonderful boys, I-'

'I know, and I hate to ask. But this is serious. He is nearly eighteen anyway. If you could maybe just take him for, I think it's about seven or eight months and then he can go if you can't do it.'

Another pause, to Pam's relief it was shorter than the first.

'Why don't we discuss it in person? This doesn't seem appropriate for a phone conversation'

'Thanks Evelyn. I will be at the Henry Ford Hospital when you get a chance.

'Ok, I shall pop over in a couple of hours, about 3?'

'Sounds good. Thank-you. See you soon'

'No problem dear. Bye'

Pam hung up, sighed again and smiled. She knew that when Evelyn saw Jack, her kind heart would be incapable of saying no. She went back to his room and back to reading the atrociously boring

magazine.

In the next couple of hours Jack had woken up briefly only a couple of times; he had not spoken, but merely drifted in and out of consciousness. Pam had made sure he drank a little water. That was all

she could do for the time being, at least until Evelyn got here. She went and waited outside the front of the hospital at 3.00pm. Eagerly shifting her weight from one leg to the other; hugging her arms

to stay warm.

'Pam. Hello dear'

Pam looked up to see a short old woman with the purest short white hair and the most gentle and reserved smile she had witnessed in her lifetime.

'Evelyn'

Pam smiled with relief and went to hug the woman, truly overjoyed that she was here.

'Should we get a coffee while we talk, it's freezing out'

'Hospital coffee it is. My favourite'

Evelyn's soft smile spread over her face, forcing her eyes to wrinkle and fill with the purest compassion.

Small talk satisfied the journey to the cafeteria. Pam got her coffee and Evelyn, her tea. They found a nice table by the window.

'So, are you ready to learn about Jack?'

**so, yeah. review if you have the chance (it is encouraging to know that someone is reading it!) =P**


	4. Chapter 4

**speedy update. hehe, i had pretty much written this with the last one so, here it is.**

******DiexGaaf - thankyou very much for reviewing. It is really encouraging. I would answer your question, but i don't know what 'FF' means =( lol, is that sad?**

******enjoy =D**

******p.s, there are mentions of child abuse - general bad stuff =(**

The two women sat in the cafeteria. The afternoon sun shone in and reflected off Evelyn's white hair making her look even more like a saint in Pams eyes. She looked to Evelyn to draw strength as she

relived her failures.

'He was with his birthparents for the first 6 years of his life; that's not to say he was in a good situation. We never knew who his father was, he either ran away near the start or his mum never knew

who it was. Anyway' She took a shaky breathe, 'his birth mother killed herself; he found the body when he came home from school one day.'

Evelyn raised a small hand to her mouth, as a small whimper escaped. Her eyes were full with concern and interest,

'Please, do go on dear.'

'He never really had a childhood; before she killed herself his mother suffered from severe depression and anxiety. Jack had to care for himself and his mother; no doubt he began resenting her, any

child would. Well, he was entered into the system then and he has had copious amounts of dreadful homes, one after the other.'

Pam stopped, as if this was the end. Evelyn looked up from the table top, wide eyed.

'What is it, what has happened to him?'

'Evelyn,' Pam shuffled on her seat and looked directly into the old woman's eyes. 'If I tell you, you will feel obliged to have him.'

Evelyn simply smiled pleasantly at Pam,

'Oh, my dear. I already do'

A relieved grin spread across Pams face.

'You will have him?'

Evelyn simply nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'One more won't hurt, besides it gets lonely now that Bobby and Jerry are out the house. In fact, Angel won't be there for much longer. No. He has decided to join the army!'

'Wow. They've grown up a bit! Are they all doing all right?'

'Well, Bobby has been gone for a while. He runs a car dealership in Camden, or that's what he tells me.' she chuckled light heartedly, knowing that the likelihood of his dealership being legitimate was

very small. 'Jerry has stayed closer to home; in fact, he is living with his girlfriend on the same street. Always there when I need him. Angel, well; he got through high school. He is working and training

for his future endeavours.

'Where would they be without you?'

There was silence as both women reflected Evelyn's achievements. Without her, the boys would be in jail or dead by now.

'So, Pam. Tell me more about Jack. I need to know what I am getting myself into.'

The younger woman took a hold of Evelyn Mercers hand, looked her directly in the eyes, smiled and nodded her head. The silent and sincere 'thank you' was accepted in good grace by the old woman.

She simply nodded back and squeezed the fingers that lay in her palm.

'Well. I found him his first home with a young couple shortly after he turned seven. They lasted him a couple of years. It wasn't until he passed out at school and was sent to the nurse that abuse was

suspected. She found his body covered in bruises, even some burn marks. She reported it the next day when he wasn't in for school. He was found tied in a closet in the woman's bedroom. Seems to

me she had been all about the mind games. No doubt he was terrified of everything he did. Neither Jack nor the father ever said anything. I felt so bad when he was returned to the home; I was

determined to find him a good family. The second one, though, was worse. Jack was nine at this point. The man who adopted him was a druggie; he would sell Jack to clients so he could have enough

money for his drugs.'

Pam breathed a deep sigh and glanced up to Evelyn to see her reaction. The old woman gazed down at her hands, a single tear dropped into her palms.

'The police caught the man for drug use and found Jack naked and bound in the basement when they raided the house. It was obvious that he had undergone several forms of torture in this house, no

doubt each client had their preferred method. He was there till he was twelve, although the sexual abuse didn't start until the last year. When Jack was returned to me again he seemed dead. He was

full of fear and anger, never looking at me, he was so helpless, I didn't know. I-'

'Hey.'

Pam looked up to find Evelyn looking at her.

'This was not your fault. It seemed like a good home, they always do. Look at me, this isn't your fault'

Pam shrugged and sniffed, wiping the tear from under her cheeks, taking a shaky sigh to prepare to continue.

'The next home lasted a year and a bit. He ran away from this one, he won't really tell anyone what happened here so we can only guess. There were track marks on his arm, whatever the guy did; he

used drugs to get Jack to cooperate. I did find him a good home after this, a nice couple who couldn't have kids. They wouldn't keep him though. After a year they got fed up of him; they were never

cruel to Jack, no, they just couldn't cope with his lack of, well, innocence. I tried to convince them to give him a chance, but they said they wanted someone less troubled, like he was a toy you can just

give back. That's when he went into his final home and that hasn't really ended well either.'

Pam sighed and looked to Evelyn's teary eyes. She forced a smile,

'But now he will have you Evelyn. I think you will truly change his view on humanity.'

'I promise you Pam, I will not give up on him. I will make sure he feels safe, even if just for a while.'

'I know you will, you always do.'

'So, how is he now? Can I perhaps see him?'

'Well, his foster father left him in a bad way. He has a stab wound to the stomach and was strangled. The paramedics got in just in time to bring him back. They say that he has to stay in for

observation so they can be sure it did not pierce any organs and in case he goes into respiratory distress. They say he can get out in a few days to a week, depending. He also has three broken ribs

that were left untreated for a day and night. They say there was a risk of one piercing his lung, but they have set them right now. He is allowed visitors, but he will probably be asleep.'

Evelyn looked at her tea and raised the mug delicately.

'I shall see him after I have finished my tea.'

**Hope it was satisfying, i felt it necessary to ouline the horrors of his life.**

**If I dont update soon its because I am revising...i will probably update though cause I am getting really into this =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**enjoy =D**

Jack opened his eyes, regretting it as the light burnt into the back of his head; he squinted them shut and then tried opening them again, this time slower. He lay for a while, deciding that the pain was

bearable enough to try and move into a more comfortable position. It wasn't; the moment he shifted his weight a sharp pain seared around his stomach, radiating rapidly around his body. He sucked in

a breath and clasped his eyes shut against the pain. His arm shot to his stomach instinctively.

_Ok, that was a mistake. Note to self, don't move…at all._

After settling down again, he was lost for things to do. He let his head rest back over the pillows as he begun counting the number of tiles on the ceiling. He began humming to himself and soon started

tapping the edge of the bed, making a beat for his tune.

'Sounds good'

The unexpected presence made Jack jump, his eyes shot to the door and he reclined into the piles of lifeless pillows that sat behind his head. The reflexive movement hurt, forcing him to release a small,

and hopefully, unnoticeable gasp. The moment of fear and shock was short lived as he noticed that it was an old woman standing by the door holding a bag of grapes. He couldn't think of anything to

say, instead he stared suspiciously at her.

Evelyn noticed the uncertainty in his eyes, the way he had backed into his pillow at her sudden company. She thought it best to break the ice with introductions.

'I am Evelyn Mercer. I brought you some grapes.'

Jack did nothing, but eyed the bag suspiciously. Evelyn continued.

'I never really understood why people bring grapes to hospital patients.'

She walked up to the bed, placing the package on Jacks side table. He couldn't help but flinch at her movements.

_Damn it Jack, she's an old lady. We're in a hospital, what could happen?_

Evelyn took a seat by his bed, choosing to ignore his tentative reaction. The silence stretched as she peered over his slim, beaten and bandaged body. His whole torso was wrapped in white cloth, a

little dark patch under the surface of the place that he had been stabbed.

The silence was interrupted by Jacks coarse voice, still strained from the choking Mac had given him.

'It's because the skin and seeds have an antioxidant in that help protect body tissue.'

Evelyn looked up, a small smile on her face.

'What?'

'Grapes. T-They help circulation and healing'

_Damn it Jack, don't be a smart ass._

Evelyn was shocked,

'Really? How do you know that?'

Jack stared intently down at his lap; simply shrugging in answer to her question. He spared a glance up at the old woman, she didn't look angry. She looked impressed.

'You are probably wondering why I am here.'

Silence.

'Pam called me. She says you have had a bad time. I am here to change that Jack. I will give you a roof for as long as you need it, be it one year or thirty.'

Jack shot his eyes up at the old woman. She looked harmless enough, but Jack had been taught better. In first home the woman had seemed kind for the first month or so; she had gained his trust

before betraying it.

The beeping on the monitor began to speed up a little in the silence. She would do the same, not only that she planned to have him forever. Jacks breathing began to increase, becoming quick and

shallow. Evelyn cocked her head curiously, trotted to his side. Jack began gasping for air, throwing his head back and closing his eyes tightly. She ran to the door and called for a doctor. A couple

responded and jogged over to the room, they took one look at Jack before bursting into action.

'He is going into respiratory distress.'

Evelyn could do nothing but stand back with her hands over her mouth, watching as the doctors threw the pillows from under his head, laid him down flat with his head tilted backwards and force a

tube down Jacks throat. She watched as Jack gagged and coughed in rejection of the invading equipment. The doctors began pumping a bag on the other end of the tube in a regular rhythm. Jacks

body began to relax, the beeping evened out slowly and he lay still.

Once they had him asleep and stable once more the doctor spoke to Evelyn outside the door.

'He went into acute respiratory distress, we intubated him and we will keep him on this equipment for a couple of hours before switching to an oxygen mask.'

'Why did this happen?' Her voice was naught but a squeak.

'It was most likely in response to the trauma he had suffered to his chest and neck, along with the excessive bleeding.'

Eveyln nodded, and gazed down to the floor. The doctors' pager went off and he turned to walk away.

'Doctor…'

He spun around to face Evelyn.

'It happened after I gave him some, well, big news, was this my fault?' A tear rolled down her wrinkled skin.

'Ma'am,' the doctor paced back to where she stood, 'there was always a possibility of this happening. It may have been a stimulus, but if it happened now, it was going to happen at some point; better

in the hospital, right?'

He smiled at Evelyn, the words had seemed to ease her a little.

'Thank-you'

She turned away from the departing doctor and took a deep breath, preparing herself for re-entry but she stopped with her hands on the door looking in at Jack. Evelyn sighed and took out her phone.

'Yo'

'Bobby?'

'Mum! How ya doing?'

'Bobby, I want you to come home.'

'I'm real busy ma, I ca-'

'Please Bobby'

There was a small silence.

'Uh. Ok ma. Did something bad happen? Is Angel and Jerry ok?'

'Oh, they are fine. I just need your help with something. Please come home Bobby'

'Ok. I can get back tomorrow I suppose. I'll see ya soon ma'

'Thank-you'

Bobby was about to hang up when he heard her fragile voice return,

'Bobby, I love you.'

He chuckled lightly to himself,

'I love you too ma'

Bobby snapped his phone shut and continued to wiggle the antennae through the car door in search of the unlock button.

**hope someone liked it. thanks to those who have reviewed, means a lot =P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope people like it, Thanks for the reviews guys they are really appreciated =P**

**enjoy...**

Pam came back from the office to check on Jack one last time. She entered his room to find Evelyn in the corner looking anxiously at the boy. She looked over to Jack who now looked a lot worse. He had

a tube in his throat and his skin was paler and sweaty.

'W-what happened?'

Pam couldn't take her eyes off Jack. Evelyn looked over to Pam slowly and smiled supportively.

'He needed to be intubated for a couple of hours; they will put him on a mask when he is ready.'

'Oh. Is he ok?'

'They say he will be fine. What have you got there?'

Evelyn gestured to the rucksack by Pams side.

'Oh, I went and got Jacks clothes from Mac's. I got him a toothbrush and basic things he will need at yours. I also picked up the file from my office. I thought you would like it, in case you needed to

debrief the boys at all'

'Thank-you dear. Bobby is going to come home tomorrow; I think I will need help.'

Pam nodded and sat beside Evelyn.

A doctor burst through the door, picked up Jacks chart, skimmed over it and then checked the numbers on the monitor. The two women looked at him in anticipation.

'Ok, we appear to be out of danger. He will be fine with a mask now and if no more complications arise he can go home in two days.'

'That seems a little soon' Pam chimed in.

'Yes well, the hospital needs more room and he is no longer critical, he will be asked to come back for check ups but after that, all should be well.'

Both women sat, astounded at the lack of care in the doctors delivery. They watched uncomfortably as Jacks body shuddered with the removal of the tube. A mask was placed over his mouth and with

one last glance at the machine readings the doctor left the room, a small nod of his indicating all was well.

Pam interrupted their astounded silence.

'Oh god. Look at the time. I have to get home Evelyn. I will be here to take him to yours in a couple of days.'

Evelyn stood up also, giving Pam an encouraging hug.

'Thank you for the rucksack dear.'

'No problem'

She got to the door and turned one last time to Evelyn,

'Thank you'

Evelyn waved her hand nonchalantly as if to say 'don't be ridiculous'.

Pam smirked and left the hospital.

Evelyn sat a while before whipping out a half knitted scarf, which she continued to work on. She watched each line of stitch elongate the grey and black scarf further as she thought about how to

handle Jack.

Her loud ringtone shook her from her thoughts. She jumped and dropped her knitting. Placing a hand to her heart momentarily before reaching down and rummaging through her bag; feeling

increasingly more guilty as the sound was beginning to stir Jack.

'Mum! Is everything ok? I got your note, why are you at the hospital?'

'Angel, I'm fine. I am here for someone else'

'Who?'

'I don't want to tell you over the phone. I will be home in a couple of hours. Can you ask Jerry to come over? I may as well speak to you both over dinner.'

'Ok. Does this mean I have to cook?'

'Yes'

'…I'll get Jerry to bring something over.'

'Bye my Angel' chuckle

She hung up the phone and glanced over to Jack who seemed to have settled. She got out her knitting once more and stayed until it was finished. When she was done she folded the finished product

neatly on the chair and left it there with the rucksack.

Time she should go home and see her boys.

Evelyn was greeted with the smell of mac and cheese as she entered the house. She turned left into the lounge, deciding to go the long way to the kitchen in hopes of running into Angel or Jeremiah;

she continued through the arch, into the dining room and couldn't help but smile when she saw the table laid for three. She pivoted and saw Jerry by the stove. He peered over his shoulder,

'Hey, ma. Dinners nearly ready, Angels upstairs.'

Evelyn nodded; she didn't like to shout about the house so she tottered up the stairs and to Angel's room, knocking before entering.

'Dinners ready Angel.'

'Cool'

She turned and came back down, closely followed by a very brawny and very hungry 19 year old.

Evelyn sat at the head of the table, observing the eating habits of her boys.

'Angel, chew your food please. It is most unpleasant to watch you eat.'

Angel beamed a smile,

'Sorry mum' his answer was muffled as he spoke through his food.

'And don't speak with your mouthful'

Her eyes were stern but the corner of her mouth was upturned, making the statement immediately less demanding.

'I have some news'

Two sets of dark brown eyes made their way over to her.

'I am bringing home a boy in a couple of days.'

They both stared at her anticipating her continuation with the subject.

'He is 17 and has been through quit a bit.'

Evelyn continued to outline Jacks past endeavours and his current situation. She didn't want to include all the information; that would be Jacks decision if he wished to reveal it. She did feel, however,

that it would be important for them to know a little, so they knew better how to act around him.

'Bobby will be home tomorrow, to meet Jack and help him around, seeing as he is hurt pretty bad.'

'Cool,' was all that Angel had to contribute.

Jerry seemed more concerned with the matter,

'Where is he gunna sleep?'

'I'm not sure. I only have three bedrooms; mine, yours, Angel, and your old room, Jerry. If Bobby's coming to stay, I'm not really sure where best to put everyone.'

'Well I'm staying in my room. It's between Bobby and Jack, who gets Jerry's old room and who gets the couch.'

'Well, either way, you are helping me get things ready tomorrow Angel'

Angel's mouth dropped revealing, yet again, the contents of his mouth to his mother'

'Come on man, shut yo mouth'

Angel swallowed quickly and noisily,

'I'm meant to be seeing Sofi tomorrow'

'Well, she is welcome to help.'

Evelyn smirked at Angel, who hung his head in defeat.

'Now enjoy the food Jerry made you, more gracefully please.'

Jeramiah made his leave at around 9 o'clock.

'Alright, I'll see ya'll later. I'll be here to meet Jack in a couple of days, alright?'

A goodbye grunt from Angel travelled down the stairs to the front-door. Jerry smiled to himself at his brothers' method of communication.

Evelyn emerged from the door of the kitchen at the end of the hall,

'Bye dear, see you soon'

Jerry finished pushing his hands into his gloves and made his way out into the snowy streets of Detroit. He only lived a couple of streets away so it didn't take him long to get to his small apartment

that belonged to him and his soon to be wife.

**Please review if you can. Not my favourite chapter but hopefully ya'll liked it =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a short chapter, I thought it would be kinda nice seeing the house without jack in it...sadly that does mean an absence of Jack =P**

**sisterdear - yeah, i just realised how to do it. thanks for reviewing (i used to hate not being able to comment when i didnt have an account)**

******hope people like it =D**  


Bobby pulled up outside his childhood home; or at least his home for a part of his childhood. He got out of the car, slamming the rusty door and pulled his leather jacket tighter over his hoodie as

protection from the icy Detroit weather. He knocked on the door and waited, swaying from foot to foot.

He saw a black figure swagger up to the door through the conservatory windows and pull it open abruptly.

'Hey man'

'Hey little brother, what's up?'

Bobby pulled Angel into a thug hug, patting his back enthusiastically.

'It's bin too long man. Where's ma?'

'She's upstairs; you have to choose if you get the spare room or the couch.'

'What? Who else is comin? I ain't good enough for you now?'

'Na man. Mum will explain, just go say hey.'

Bobby stepped past Angel into the hall, his face brightened as he saw that everything had remained the same as when he had last left,

'Angel, when are you coming back up?'

His face fell as he realised that everything was the same as when he had last left.

He spun around reluctantly and glared Angel down,

'For serious?'

'Shut up man. Coming baby!'

He bounded up the stairs, pursuing the thick accent of his Latina girlfriend.

Bobby reluctantly followed; he turned his head to the right at the top of the stairs

'Hey Lavida Loca'

He gave himself a satisfying smile when he heard quarrelling voices flare from Angels room; she obviously wasn't aware that he was coming back for a bit.

He walked straight and peered into Evelyn's room,

'Ma?'

'Bobby?'

The voice came from Jeremiahs old room next to Evelyn's. Bobby manoeuvred himself so he was looking into the other doorframe

'Hey ma'

'Bobby!'

He walked in and hugged her.

'Angel said someone else is gunna be here.'

'Yes, Jack.'

'Another one?'

'He needs me Bobby. Here'

Bobby followed her into her room; she opened the draw of her bedside table and brought out a thick brown file.

'Read this, you should know about him before you meet him. He is coming tomorrow, but I would like to visit him again today.'

She hobbled back to the spare room.

'Will you sleep on the couch for the time being, dear? I think Jack will be comfier given his current state.'

'Current state?' Bobby mumbled to himself. He sat on Evelyn's bed and skimmed through the file.

'Shit ma. This kid is fucked up.'

'Language, Bobby!'

He emerged from her room.

'Sorry. But it's true'

'That's why I can't leave him. I can't let him go out in the world thinking that it's all like that.' She gestured to the file in her eldest sons' hand.

'There, all done.' Her face wrinkled as she gave a self satisfied smile and observed her work.

She had boxed up some of Jerry's stuff, changed the bed and cleaned; the result was that Jack had a room for himself. On the right side there was a shelving unit behind the bed; on which she had left

the stereo, books and lamp. She had brought new bed sheets to match the blue walls and a tartan blanket for when it was especially cold. She had left Jerry's desk by the far wall with a lamp on. An

empty wardrobe stood opposite this, behind the door. Evelyn smiled; she had done a good job.

'Nice. You sure Jerry won't want that?'

Bobby gestured to an old guitar that leaned up against the desk.

'When have you ever heard him play it? Besides, I think Jack likes music.'

Bobby nodded.

'Great, so that's my room, where is the kid gunna sleep?'

Evelyn grinned, patting his arm mockingly,

'Bobby…'

'Alright, I'll go on the sofa, but I'm not happy about it.'

Evelyn began downstairs, 'Good, I am going to the hospital to see Jack, will you come with me?'

'Yeah sure'

'Angel, hoover Jacks room for me when you can.'

Bobby turned to follow his mum downstairs but tripped over the boxes in the hall,

'Damn it. Angel! Get off Loca and get these boxes put away will ya.'

'Vete al Diablo Bobby!'

'Baby, please'

'No! Don't "baby please" me.' I am no Loca, Angel. Why wont you-'

Bobby dashed downstairs before the argument escalated outside of the bedroom.

'Ok, let's go'

Evelyn patted his back, rolling her eyes.

'_I'd swear, they all live with the sole purpose to drive each other crazy.'_

**Hope it was a good read. review if you can, it helps me write =D**

**p.s/ I don't know Spanish so I used an online translator...it is most likely wrong but she says ('Go to hell Bobby!')**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys like it =)**

Jack was awake and lying on his bed with nothing to do. He had taken to conducting his own entertainment; alternating between people watching, singing to himself, daydreaming and napping.

At the moment he was people watching. He imagined stories for the busy doctors, where they were going, what their unfortunate patients would have wrong with them. A shock of white hair caught his

eye over the busy rabble. He sighed and let his chin droop to his chest.

_Shit, she was serious._

Evelyn approached the door; Jack lifted his gaze slowly from the floor upon her entry. He felt reasonably calm, until she stopped to hold the door open for another person, a man, a large and potentially

harmful man.

Jack noted the broad shoulders, the stony look on his face, the gelled back hair.

_Not good. _

'You're awake.'

Jack nodded slightly, staying his eyes on the man for fear of what he would do if he lost track of him for even a second.

'You look much better than yesterday.'

And, of course, he did. He had a lot less tubes in him now. His catheter was removed as no blood turned up in the day it was in; although that did mean that he had to make the very painful journey to the

toilet. There was no longer a need for blood transfusion and they had put him back on a nasal tube as of very early this morning. He was supposedly able to eat solid foods now as well, but he hadn't

tried yet and didn't really want to.

'I'm Bobby.'

The man stood with his legs spread and his hands in the leather jacket pockets. Jack couldn't say anything; instead he dipped his head in acknowledgment and began fiddling with his fingers.

'Bet your hungry, here ma made a sandwich.'

Bobby sprung forward removing a sandwich in a plastic bag from his coat pocket.

'We figure it's better than hospital food right?'

He reached Jacks bed, noticing how the kids' muscles tensed. He chose to ignore it and placed the sandwich on the bedside.

Jack tried to reposition himself into a more comfortable position, Bobby was too close and he felt too vulnerable. As he was trying to move he saw the mans hands dart toward him,

'You want help with that, I can help if you wa-'

'No.'

His voice was still coarse and uncomfortable. Bobby froze, feeling foolish with his arms outstretched toward the pile of pillows.

'I'm fine'

He pulled his arms back into his body, feeling a little guilty; he had obviously pushed the line too far, too soon. He retreated back to Evelyn.

Evelyn sat down in the chair and took out a magazine. Both the boys looked at her inquisitively. Bobby sighed and slumped down into the other chair and started reading over the old lady's shoulder. Jack

sat in the bed, unable to look away from the two strangers; and so the silence stretched on.

_This is fucking ridiculous. _

He shifted in the bed, time to pee. He slowly brought his legs over the side and sat there for a while, breathing slowly to block out the pain. Bobby was now unsubtly peering up at him, while still

pretending to read the magazine that immersed his mothers' interest.

Jack dropped his feet to the floor, took hold of his bag stand and rather pathetically began to hobble over toward the bathroom. He clutched the left side of his body with his right arm as if trying to keep it

from falling apart.

'You need some help?'

'I'm fine.'

'You sure, I coul-'

'Honestly, I can walk by myself'

Jack glared up through his large tuft of hair to Bobby,

'Ok, I was only asking'

'Jack dear,' Evelyn looked up from her magazine, 'Pam brought you a toothbrush and some other things, would you like them to freshen up?'

'Um, sure'

_Don't trust her Jack, they are all the same. _

Evelyn nodded, stood and carried the rucksack over to Jack. She placed it in the bathroom which Jack soon locked himself in.

'What am I meant to do ma? He doesn't want help, he freaks at everything.'

'Just be here Bobby. Be here as a calm presence. Be the man that doesn't look to hurt him all the time, ok?'

Bobby nodded,

'Well, if we are staying here, I'm gunna buy a book and some coffee. You want anything?'

'A tea would be nice.'

Bobby nodded and left toward the cafeteria.

After Jack had relieved himself he stood in front of the sink; his face dripping with the cold water he had splashed it with. He sighed heavily and then turned to the rucksack; he took out the toothbrush

and paste and began to clean his mouth vigorously.

_God that feels better._

He found some roll on deodorant, which he didn't hesitate to apply. Underwear was next, a pair of stripy boxers, brilliant; there was difficulty bending down to his ankles, but things got easier when he

hoisted them past his knees. He rummaged around the clothes in the rucksack a while until he came across a razor; he didn't really have that much stubble to be rid of but he figured the longer he was in

here the less time he would be out there. After his face was clean shaven he looked through the rucksack, searching for the thing he really wanted. He eventually found it in the small pocket at the front of

the rucksack; a necklace that belonged to his mother. It was a simple serpentine chain with a gothic cross pendant and a leaf charm hanging from it. Pam must have found it at Macs. He knew that his

mother had loved him, even if she wasn't always capable of showing it. He kissed it and hurriedly put the necklace back.

_Safer in there than on my neck._

When Jack finally emerged from the bathroom he felt much better; not only had he freshened up, but the man had momentarily left the room. When he had managed to get back in the bed Evelyn closed

her magazine and laid it on her crossed lap.

'We finished getting your room ready this morning; I can't wait for you to see it.'

_Whatever, s' not like you really care that much anyway._

A groan escaped Jacks lips when he had finally finished getting into his original position. Concern draped Evelyn's face.

'I said to the doctor that it would be too early for you to leave tomorrow. You are obviously still in a lot of pain. Maybe I could get you more painkillers. Do you need more painkillers?'

'No, its fine, I can take it.'

'Yes but you shouldn't have to take it. It will be easy; I will just ask them to give you more morphine.'

'God damn it! I said I was fine! Please, just stop!'

Evelyn jumped a little at the sudden outburst before placing her hands on her hips and looking sternly at Jack.

Jack glared back at her.

Bobby stood in the middle, having only just entered with a book and two steaming styrofoam cups.

_Don't let her see you as weak. You can't let them see you crumble. _

'Jack, I am only trying to help and I do not appreciate being yelled at. In my family, if there is something wrong then we speak to one another about it.'

'Yeah, well I'm not in that family! I'm not in any family! There's only me, so I can shout as much as I fucking want!'

Bobby's booming voice cut over the end of Jacks forceful statement.

'Hey! Jeez, I'm gone for two minutes.'

He turned to Jack and stabbed the air with his index finger of the hand that held the coffee.

'You don't speak to ma like that. She is your ticket out of this hellhole of a life you've been living and if I was you, I wouldn't be so keen to throw that away.'

Silence enveloped the room.

'Right. Now. Here's your tea ma.'

Bobby handed one of the cups to his, now beaming, mother.

'I didn't know if you wanted anything, you were in the bathroom.'

Jack could only stare intently down at his lap,

'So I figured, what 17 year old doesn't like chocolate, right?'

Jack tilted his head at a sideways angle to Bobby, who was eagerly holding out a galaxy bar. His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement,

_Who were these people?_

**I am glad people have been reading this far. **

**Yet again...reviews are always appreciated. Thanks guys! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are awesome =D**

He sat in the passenger seat of the car while Pam drove him to the house he would be living in.

'Jack, please trust me. You will love it here'

_Yeah, just like I loved all the others._

The familiar routine of pulling up outside, grabbing all the things he owned in one bag, making the daunting walk up to the front door and entering the house that you knew wouldn't last.

A man answered the door, bigger than Bobby and with significantly darker skin. He wore baggy jeans and a large striped shirt that exaggerated his, already, broad shoulders. Jack shuffled back a little

and looked to the floor. He reckoned the man was a couple of years older than him and most defiantly able to win in a fight.

'Hello Angel'

'Yo, come on in. Mums in the living room'

He stood aside and Pam strode past him and to the left. Jack shuffled in after her, looking back at Angel while he shut the door. Evelyns small, round face brightened as she heard Angel get the door.

She stood up to welcome them in.

'Hello you two'

Bobby was watching an ice hockey match in the corner of the room and merely waved at their arrival.

'Bobby, be polite'

He sighed loudly and turned it off via the remote, stood up and greeted them monotonously.

'Hello, welcome'

_Shit, who was this woman if she could boss around that guy._

'Can I get either of you a tea?'

'Oh, I actually have to go soon, I just wanted to walk Jack in and say hey. Also, I need to have a quick private word with you'

'Oh, of course. Kitchen?'

The two women sauntered out of the room leaving Jack standing in between the two large men. He shuffled uncomfortably and looked to Bobby, who had now turned the game back on, before glancing

back at Angel; who gave a large grin when he noticed Jack looking at him.

No one moved until Pam came through from the kitchen.

Angel went to sit down on the sofa opposite Bobby's armchair as Pam guided Jack toward the door.

'Ok, this is it. Hopefully I won't have to see you again.'

She giggled and then felt increasingly guilty as she looked up into his blue eyes, the eyes that always begged her not to go.

'I just told Evelyn that you haven't eaten yet and you probably should.'

Jack shrugged and looked down at the floor. Things always went bad when she left.

'Jack, I promise you this one will work. Evelyn would never do anything to hurt you.'

He scoffed and moved his gaze back to Pams eyes.

'Goodbye'

She lifted her arm, perhaps to hug him, but he stood motionless so instead she simply patted his arm and walked out of the door.

Jack watched her leave. He sighed and shut the door.

_Let the nightmare commence. _

He pushed his body from the door with his knuckles, his hand instinctively shot to his abdomen when he felt the familiar sting radiate from his wound. He spun around and jumped when he saw Evelyn

standing at the door of the kitchen.

The two looked at one another for a while. Jack found it hard to pin her emotion, it was something unfamiliar to him. Her eyes seemed tranquil and her mouth was slightly upturned in a small smile. Her

skin, encrusted with wisdom, seemed to radiate a light that outlined her stout shape. Her soft voice shook him from his trance and he realised he was staring directly at her. His eyes went wide and

terrified.

_Shit, now he was gunna pay._

'Would you like to see your room now?'

Bobby could see the terror in the kids face through the living room door. He just stood there, his arm around his stomach, his jaw clenched and his nostrils flaring to provide enough oxygen for his racing

heart. Jack finally managed to nod his head. Bobby saw how his eyes squinted shut when Evelyn walked past him. Saw the confusion on the boys face when she merely waved him to follow and he

watched Jack doubt the situation before following her up the stairs. _'Jesus, how could anyone think ma would hit them? She's the sweetest woman in the world.'_

Evelyn walked straight at the top of the stairs toward the blue room. She stood by the door frame and gestured for Jack to enter. He stepped past her and stood in the middle of the room.

'This is all for me?'

Evelyn nodded,

'Oh, I thought you would like Jerramiah's old guitar, you seemed to have some rhythm about you and Jerry never played it.'

Jack was speechless, never before had he been given anything like this.

_She was either super sadistic and was planning to take it all away, or she was a genuinely nice person. _

'Oh, how foolish of me; you haven't the faintest idea who these people are. Bobby is the one who came to the hospital; he is down for a while to help me with you. Angel is the one who got the door he

is my youngest, he will be gone next year. Jeremiah is moved in with his girlfriend, he's meant to be over tomorrow to meet you.'

_Shit, three guys. I don't stand a fucking chance. _

'Well, I will let you settle in. You will have to have something to eat before you take your painkillers, I will go and make some dinner.'

She disappeared from the doorframe and Jack did another turn in the middle of the room, he was about to go and pick up the guitar when a voice at the door made him jump,

'Your not allergic to anything are you?'

Jack shook his head he watched the space that Evelyn had occupied for a while before turning his attention back to the guitar. It was a beautiful Stratocaster, the brown in the centre gradating to a

deep black around the body.

_Awesome._

Jack was about to pick it up when he remembered his place. He reclined his hand, crept over to shut the door and returned to the instrument. He sat on the bed and tried strumming it a couple of times,

it was electric so it was already very quiet without the amp, yet Jack still plucked it as gently as he could. He moved his left hand on the fret board until he found a finger pattern that sounded good.

_Well on my way to being a star._

He grinned and continued to fiddle around.

**So there is actually a guitar in Jacks room on the shelf behind his bed, i figured that it would probably be his old one, seeing as he plays a different one in the film. I looked it up and Stratocaster is a type of electric guitar and it is the one on his shelf. (thats right, I do research =P). I thought you should know because, to me, it doesn't sound like a real guitar. **

**Anyway, hope ya'll liked it. reviews are appreciated! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bit of a shorter chapter, but i didnt want dinner to drag on so...hope you e****njoy it! =D**

Jack was shaken from his melody by two loud knocks to the bedroom door; his head snapped up, eyes wide.

_Shit_

He fumbled to get the guitar off his lap and perched back up against the desk before whoever it was at the door, entered. He had just put it back down when the door opened; the sudden rush of

adrenaline and the pain circulating through his body had made his breath speed up.

'What ya doin?'

Bobby stood at the door, holding the door handle.

Jack began to back away timidly attempting to answer the question quickly,

'N-nothing'

Bobby squinted and dipped his head back a little; he eyed Jack up and down, oblivious to the teens internal panic attack.

'Ok, well. Dinners ready, come on down.'

As soon as the door shut Jack slumped to the floor, leaned against the wall and rubbed his hands over his face.

_Way too close Jack; gotta keep your guard up. You're not strong enough to get beat again right now._

He strenuously hauled his body up, using his knee as support, made his way reluctantly down the stairs and took a deep breath in the hallway before heading for the dining room.

Everyone was at the table when he walked in; he didn't have time to apologize before Evelyn greeted him enthusiastically from one end of the table,

'Hello dear, you can take a seat there.'

Jack did as he was told, keeping his head down. When he got to his seat, he saw two hands come at him from either side; he flinched, his mind racing back to the choking that had nearly been the death

of him. Fear froze his body, but when no fists came flying he forced himself to look up. They were all holding hands around the table, a single unit. He noticed Evelyn jerk Bobby's hand and bow her head.

'Jesus Christ our Lord and Saviour…'

Jack looked around; even Angel and Bobby were mumbling the prayer. He looked intently down at his slice of shepherds pie.

The others sat and began tucking into the food that lay before them.

'Please boys; let's have some good manners today,'

Angel looked up over the table, seeing Jack had not touched his cutlery.

'Come man, eat up'

Jack knew he was talking to him; he forced his head up and picked up his fork slowly. Angel looked back down at his plate and continued to shovel forkfuls into his mouth while Jack began pushing his food

around.

'So Bobby, how long do you intend to stay?'

'As long as ya need me ma.'

Bobby smiled cheekily at Evelyn.

'And how are things working out in Camden'

'Oh, business is booming.'

Angel slipped Bobby a sly grin through a cheekful of food.

Throughout the rest of dinner Jack learnt a little about the boys as he pushed his food around apathetically. He discovered that Bobby was running a "car dealership" while living in Camden and he didn't

come back to visit much. Jerry was soon to be married to his pregnant girlfriend, but he was having difficulties with money at the moment. Angel wanted to join the marines and he has an on-off girlfriend

that Bobby strongly disagrees with. In the present time, they had all agreed to "help mom out with Jack".

_I don't stand a fucking chance._

'That was delicious, thanks mum.'

'I'm glad it went down well'

She eyed the empty serving dish, a gentle grin eclipsing her face.

'Now, if you and Jack could clean up Angel; that would be appreciated. I will help Bobby get bedding sorted for the sofa'

_The sofa?_

Jack looked up to Bobby, expecting him to be wearing a callous expression, but instead found an indifferent man wiping his mouth with a napkin.

'I-I can sleep on the coach, if you need the bed'

Everyone looked to Jack, it had been a long time since he had said anything.

'Don't be ridiculous man, you just got stabbed and beat'

Bobby gestured to Jacks bruised body. Jack dipped his head and mumbled a quiet apology.

'Na, don't be sorry either, you ain't done nothin'

There was a pause, jack was too confused to do anything, fearing it to be wrong and the Mercer's were to busy pitying him to realise the silence that dragged on. Angel finally spoke, a little too

enthusiastically, given the context.

'Yeah. Let's go clean these dishes.'

Bobby released a burst of laughter

'Your favourite hobby, Angel.'

'Na, man. you know what my favourite hobby is.'

Angel gave a lopsided grin, nodding his head to a non-existent beat.

'Yeah, ass crack and ball sack.'

'Boobs, man. Boobs!'

'Boys!'

Evelyn gave them both an irritated stare; sending Angel straight to the kitchen and Bobby out toward the lounge chuckling.

'You alright, man?'

Jack slowed his scrubbing,

_What the fuck?_

He nodded, cautious as to where the newly started conversation was going.

'It's just, you don't look alright'

_No shit Sherlock._

Jack continued to scrub the plate, stubbornly trying to remove every scrap of grime. He could feel Angel stare at him a while before looking back to his job as dryer.

'If you need to talk, we are all here to listen man.'

Jack simply nodded, uncertain how to react and desperately wanting to be by himself again.

**Yeah, if you have a moment review! If not, hope you liked it. Send some good vibes my way =P**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so happy that people are enjoying this, i hope you keep liking it =P**

**It was really nice to see some old reviewers are still reading it and also some new people, makes me smile =D**

**p.s mentions of sex and drugs! **

He awoke to his own muffled cry, breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably. He sat, slouched on the bed for a few minutes, his clothes sticking to his sweaty body. He had had nightmares on and off

for as long as he could remember; and he didn't really like to remember.

_Fuck this; I need something to calm me down. _

He got up and went over to his rucksack, his search got ever more frantic as he failed to find the one thing he needed right now, a cigarette.

_Trust Pam to decide that now was the perfect time for me to quit. _

'Shit'

He stood with his hands on his hips, wide awake and at a loss for how to calm his nerves. His eye caught the clock, 2:23, Paul would be open for business. He returned to the rucksack in search of

some money and sure enough Pam had packed him a disappointing sum; $20 to be precise. Jack sighed.

_Perfect, I'm gunna have to work for my high._

With that he threw on his baggy jeans, a dry top, a black zip up hoodie and his mums' necklace.

_Time for some relaxation._

He smirked, opened the window and stepped out onto the slanting conservatory roof. He reached around the corner, hung onto the drainpipe on the side of the house and climbed down to the floor.

When his feet hit he smirked at his accomplishment.

_Now, where would the pedo's hang out._

He headed toward the nearest public park he knew. Upon arrival he wandered around for a while till he saw a group of other boys and transvestites; he walked over to them and waited for the next

car to pull up. It didn't take long till one stopped by him and a middle aged business man rolled down the window. He stared Jack up and down, Jack did the same.

'Get in'

Jack quickly jogged around the car, opened the passenger door and got in.

The man drove around the bend, stopping in an alleyway out of sight and interest. He got out and stood against the wall, unzipping his trousers as Jack kneeled down in front of him. His large hands

clung to Jacks thick hair, forcing his head backward and forward to accommodate his dick. It didn't take long for the man to unload; Jack gratefully took the $20 he had been given for his efforts.

_$40 will be enough._

He watched the man drive off, grateful that he didn't want more, before wiping his face on his hoodie and heading back to the park.

He spotted the older man in the large hoodie, leaning against the wall of the public toilet. He jogged over to him casually and engaged in a thug hug. Paul grinned at him, relieved to see him still alive.

'Yo, what's up man? Bin a while.'

'Yeah, I've bin moved around a bit.'

'You alright J? Not lookin so hot.'

The man gestured to Jacks visible injuries.

'Na, I'm good. I wouldn't mind getting high though.'

'Kl, what you after?'

'As much as I can with $40'

Paul dipped his head, gesturing Jack to follow him into the public loo.

'Come into my office'

Jack snickered at the phrasing and followed him in.

'I do somethin a little stronger now J.'

'Oh yeah'

Jack cocked his head in interest; truth be told all he wanted was some weed, but no harm ever came from listening.

'Yeah. I'm moving up the world J.'

'What is it?'

The corners of Pauls mouth drifted up as he prepared to announce his new product.

'Cocaine.'

Jack raised his eyebrows.

'Come on J, its tons better than weed. Bout time you experienced a real high.'

'I only got $40.'

'That's cool, we're friends and it's your first. I'll take 10 off the price of a gram, not gunna get a better deal than that J.'

Jack thought about it for a second, bit his bottom lip and looked back at Paul.

'Alright man.'

'Yeah, that's what I'm talking bout J!'

He handed over the small bag of white powder and took the money off Jack.

'Try two lines to start.'

Jack nodded and Paul patted him on the back,

'Have fun man!'

He left the toilet and headed back for the house. When he got there he stood, contemplating his point of entry before deciding his way out was also the only quiet way in; it was more painful climbing

up than climbing down. He shut the window when he got in and took out the powder straight away. He shook it out and arranged it into two even rows, rolled up a $1 note he found deep in his pocket,

lined it with the base of the first line and snorted. The effect was immediate, he felt like his head had hit the sky. He snorted the second row and put the bank note down. A sense of euphoria rushed

through his body. For the next 45 minutes Jack felt invincible. He had no worries, he was scared of nothing, he was peaceful and he was happy. He lay down, jumped around, crawled around, drew

pictures and quietly sung to himself.

Finally he drifted into a nightmare free slumber.

**Ok, i really tried to make it realistic but i have never brought or taken drugs before, so i only had Google telling me how much things cost, how much you need to get high and what it feels **

**like...reliable i know! hope everyone liked it! =D**

**tearsXsolitude - that comment was awsome, thanx so much. i read some of your stuff, and realised i**** had read it before and enjoyed it immensely (especial****ly finding peace) =D maybe just use a wider range of description words, thats what i try to do and it makes such a difference =P**

**sisterdear - yeah, i figured the youngest always gets picked on...at least thats what happens in my house!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Longest chapter thus far =P**

**This one gets a bit graphic, just a warning. **

Jack came down the stairs, wearing the clothes he had fallen asleep in and rubbing his eyes groggily. He headed straight for the front door and was about to step out when he heard Evelyn call from

the kitchen,

'Jack, is that you?'

Jack tilted his head back in exasperation, shut the front door and headed toward the kitchen where Evelyn was busying herself. He stopped at the doorway and looked down at the floor.

'You have to eat something, you didn't have any dinner which means you had your pain meds on an empty stomach, no doubt you are feeling sick toady?'

_Probably has more to do with the cocaine. _

'You can have cereal or I can make you something, pancakes?'

Their eyes shot to the ceiling, tracking Angels desperate journey down the stairs and to the kitchen,

'Pancakes?'

Bobby stumbled in from the lounge,

'Pancakes?'

Jack didn't know what to do; he was caught in the crossfire.

'Looks like I'm making pancakes, will it be for three?'

She glanced toward Jack, dipping her head in question.

He looked to her, worry spreading over his face.

'Come on man, she makes the best pancakes. You gotta try it.'

'You can help me make them if you want.'

He thought for a second before nodding his head. He didn't feel hungry, although he hadn't eaten since the chocolate bar in the hospital.

_I really should eat something, and it's not like she can mess with it if I'm here watchin._

Jack helped Evelyn by mixing the ingredients; he made sure he could see everything that she put in the mixing bowel, keeping his head down and mouth shut. Evelyn was aware of Jacks worries; she

ignored the scrutinizing surveillance and made sure not to open a packet until Jack could see her doing it.

Bobby and Angel were in the lounge joking around; there muffled voices could be heard in the kitchen.

'Hey, I'm trying to watch the game.'

Silence.

'Man, come on. I'm watching the game'

'So'

'Jesus Angel, why have you always gotta be so dumb?'

'Whatever man.'

Silence

'Bobby. No!'

A big crash could be heard, like a large body falling to the floor. The sounds of struggles where all to familiar to Jack. He let go of the mixing spoon and put his hands on the counter, trying to control his

anger and worry.

_Its got nothing to do with you Jack, stay calm._

He clenched his fists as his heart pounded.

'Jack?'

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

_No!_

He swung his body round, striking the attacker and forcing the figure away. He stumbled over his own movement and grabbed the kitchen counter to stop his fall.

'Ma. What the hell man?'

Angel went to Evelyn, who was now on the kitchen floor, while Bobby strode toward Jack; his face an angry blur. He grabbed Jack by the collar,

'Get off me!'

Jack struggled, clawing at Bobby hands.

'Ow.'

Bobby let go and looked to Jack, guilt shrouded his conscience when he caught a glimpse of the kids' terror. The moment was short lived when he was booted in the shin, toppling over to join Evelyn on

the kitchen floor.

Evelyn called after Jack as he ran out of the back door, hopping over the fence and out of sight.

'Jack! One of you, go after him.'

'Are you ok ma?'

'Yes, please one of you go.'

Angel looked to Bobby who was hugging his shin. He shook his head irritably and launched out of the house after Jack.

Jack ran; his muscles pushing his slim frame forward. He couldn't stop, fear gripped his insides steering him forward, away from that house. He steered his body around the next corner, into the park;

each stride carried him further from what he hated and he wasn't going to turn back, not yet.

_Don't stop. You're not far enough away._

His legs were now pushed to the limit, every stride sending a stinging twinge coursing through his body.

_Get out of sight and you will be safe. _

Jack ducked into the abandoned play area and into the concrete tube that functioned as a 'fun' tunnel. He sat, crouched in the small space, breathing heavily.

_I can't go back now; if I go back they'll kill me, for sure. _

A steady sting throbbed from his stab wound, reminding Jack that his painkillers were at the house and he hadn't taken one yet today. With the mention of prescription drugs his small amount of

cocaine came to mind.

_Shit, a decent blowjobs worth._

He dropped his head in his hands, suddenly feeling very tired.

_Why is all I ever get, suffering? Am I not worth happiness? _

_Shit, I can't even get high. _

He remained in the tunnel for a time, contemplating his failed existence and gradually drifting off to sleep.

'Jack!...shit'

Angel had searched everywhere he could think of. He raised his head to the sky, tucking his hands into the deep pockets of his blue puffer jacket. It was getting dark so he turned back to home. He had

walked half way when Bobby cruised up beside him in his battered car.

'Any sign yet?'

'No'

'Come on, get in. we'll go back, grab a bite and come back out again.'

Angel got settled into the passenger seat; blowing hot air into his hands.

'I don't know where he could be Bobby.'

'I swear he's more trouble than he's worth'

'I guess that's why mum wanted you back, huh?'

Bobby sighed,

'Guess so.'

Jack opened his eyes slowly. He panicked, momentarily, when he couldn't seem to focus on anything, before realising that the sun had set. The cold kicked in and he became aware of his body

shivering.

_How long was I out? _

He rubbed his eyes, yawned, ruffled his hair and tried to stand, hit his head on the top of the tube, cursed, climbed out of the tube and tried to stand once more. He stretched his arms up but was

forced to bring them down when the sharp pain in his abdomen and chest protested against the strenuous movement.

_God, I need those painkillers. _

He suddenly felt very lost and alone; more so than usual.

_I can't go back, I have no money, I need to eat something and I still need a fucking smoke. Shit. Gunna be a busy night. _

Jack sighed and headed for the public loo, he hoped to freshen up a little before making some money.

_At least I found somewhere ok to sleep. _

He went straight for the toilet when he got there, coming out feeling much more comfortable. He washed his hands and splashed water on his face; wiping the cool water through his hair to remove

some of the grime. He took his top off delicately over his head and proceeded to scrub under his arms with soap and water. He noticed a man walk into the toilets and stop behind him. Jack turned

around a quarter of the way and smiled at the man over his shoulder before turning back to the wall and continuing to scrub.

The mans grin widened, making his face appear chubbier than it already was.

'How much?'

Jack took a deep breath, wishing he were anywhere but here. He forced his smile back and turned to face the man.

'What are you after?'

The mans eyes were drawn to Jacks bandaged stomach and bruised torso; his grin seemed widened further.

'I want it all'

'It'll cost ya'

Jack could see the man had been drinking, perhaps this could be his lucky night.

'How much?'

Jack pretended to think. He smirked flirtatiously as the man,

'For an hour?'

The man smiled

'$80'

'Fuck no.'

'Not unreasonable, plus I can tell you want this.'

'Yeah, but I bet you need money more.'

Jack laughed, wiping the crooked smile off the mans face.

'Fine. How bout $70?'

Jack grinned again,

'Why don't we just make it an even $75?'

The man walked closer to the teen, looked him up and down and smirked once more.

'Ok, $75'

He went to Jacks crotch but was stopped short as Jack grabbed his wrist. He raised an eyebrow cheekily.

'I will need half now.'

The man mumbled something but coughed up $30 dollars, showing Jack the rest before putting it back in his pocket. Jack leaned over to his hoodie, putting the money in his pocket. He turned back.

'Ok.'

The man went for Jacks crotch once more, pushing his hand into the top of his baggy jeans.

He fiddled with Jack a while before placing his two large hands on the teens shoulders and forcing him down to a kneeling position. He forced it into Jacks mouth, making him gag with each thrust. The

mans grunts echoed in the empty room. When he was done he grabbed Jacks hair and dragged him into one of the cubicles, ignoring Jacks pleads to let go. His head collided with the toilet basin as he

was forced down onto all fours. For the next 40 minutes the man had his wicked way with him. Forcing himself in and out of the fragile body. Jack whimpered and yelped when the man grabbed a hold

of his waist, the pain from his injury seeming to cut through his entire body. Thankfully for Jack, the man was done with 10 minutes to spare. He threw his money onto the distressed youth, slapping him

on the arse one last time.

'Fucking whore'

He mumbled as he headed outside, zipping up his flies.

As soon as he had left, Jack picked himself up, returning to the sink as he pulled his jeans back up. His jaw was clenched in aggravation as he once again cleaned up; sniffing back tears and wincing

every time he lifted his arms to his face.

He gently laid his t-shirt over his aching torso. He put the other $45 with the $30 in the pocket of his hoodie, zipping it up against the biting wind.

_Time for somewhere warm, food and a smoke._

**so, what did you think? I figured a running away bit would be good. ****=)**

**Once again google was my only way of finding information on prostitutes...i should really delete my internet history =S**

**please review if you have a sec (even criticism is welcome, i wanna improve =P)**

**DiexGaaf - thanks for the review AND the good vibes, i felt it. =D Google does rock, it makes me smarter...or so i like to think**

**xXxStartTodayxXx - Thanks, i know what you mean, many of my favourite stories have been left unfinished =( i plan to leave it with a satisfying end at some point...when either you guys or i get bored of it. glad you are enjoying it =P**

**sisterdear - i know, i hope this one wasn't too obscene =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope people like it =)**

**(I just found the button that does the horizontal ruler YAY!)**

'Did you find him?'

Evelyn shot out of the lounge, her face fell when she saw Bobby and Angel had not returned with a third person.

'No mum. No sign.'

Evelyn cupped her hand to her mouth as a small sob escaped her throat.

Bobby strode over and hugged her, his large arms enveloping her.

'Its ok ma; we are gunna go out and look for him again after we get a bite.'

Evelyn sniffed and gave Bobby a grateful smile when he let her go. Attention then turned to Jerramiah as he emerged from the kitchen.

'Hey guys, I'm gunna come out and help ya'll look.'

Bobby and Angel nodded in response.

They each wolfed down a sandwich and got straight back to the car and the search, with Angel still munching on his second packet of crisps.

Silence engulfed the car until they got around the corner.

'Where we goin Bobby?'

'I dunno, Jer. Me and Angel have looked everywhere.'

They continued to drive, each looking out into the dark in hopes of glimpsing the wandering teenager.

'Bobby, you think he could be…'

Bobby looked over his shoulder when Angel failed to continue.

'What?'

'You, know…'

'No, I don't. What?'

'Be hustling?'

The car went silent and each gazed out their windows. Jerry looked back to Angel.

'Where did you used to go?'

Angel signed and rubbed his hands anxiously.

'Public parks, alleys… I dunno man. I never did it in this part of Detroit.'

Bobby nodded his head.

'Ok. We'll go back to the closest public park, maybe we'll get lucky. Good call Angel.'

Angel nodded, keeping his head down so his brothers couldn't see the shame in his face.

* * *

Jack emerged from the small public toilet. He looked around, wiping the few tears from under his eyes; he sniffed and blew warm air into his hands, rubbing them together. He was about to limp to

the nearest convenience store, when a tramp smoking caught his attention. He made his way over slowly.

'Hey, can I get a smoke?'

The tramp looked up to him.

'I can pay.'

The tattered man smiled at the prospect of money, he reached out his pack of cigarettes to Jack. The teen removed money from his pocket and took a couple of smokes in exchange.

'Cheers.'

He lent down to the man, holding out the fag for a light.

After the end flared red, he put it in his mouth and took a deep drag; shutting his eyes and letting the calm of it circulate through his body.

He raised the cigarette up to its provider in thanks and began to walk to the nearby store. He got a sandwich, crisps and a drink as well as purchasing some paracetamol, hoping it would dull the pain

at least a little. He headed back to the park and sat on the swing set, rocking himself back and forward as he awaited Pauls arrival.

* * *

Bobby pulled up at the side of the park; they all got out of the car and made their way around the park in search of Jack.

'I'm gunna run in and check the public toilet, you guys look out here.'

'Sure'

Jerry looked around with Angel, making their way to each bench on the side of the green. Bobby jogged out to join them.

'Nothin.'

They went over to the old play area.

'Shit.'

'Where is he?'

'It's cool. We'll just go to the next park, ok?'

Angel nodded and Jerry patted Bobby's back. They headed back to the car and on to their next destination.

* * *

By the time Paul had arrived Jack had finished his smoke, consumed his food and taken three tablets. Paul sauntered over when he saw Jack nodding off on the swing set.

'Boo!'

Jacks eyes shot open in fear, the surprise nearly knocked him off the back of the swing. Paul could only laugh at his overreaction.

'Shit, man. Chill.'

Jack stared at the man icily as he sat on the adjacent swing.

'May need some help with that.'

'More already?'

'I left the rest at the house, and I am tryin to not go back.'

Paul shot him a concerned look.

'Man, if they treatin you bad, you just gotta speak up.'

'No, its…'

Jack searched the ground below his feet, looking for an explanation.

'Its, like…they aren't. They're like…nice to me. I can't sit there waitin for it to go wrong.'

'Shit Jack, people can be nice.'

'Not to me.'

'What tu gunna do now, then?'

'Can I just get the coke. Please?'

Paul closed his mouth; his eyes scanned Jacks profile anxiously.

'Ok, $60'

They exchanged money for powder.

'Thanks.'

'Cool. Look; I gotta bounce. Be good. Go steady on that shit.'

Jack sat on the swing, staring at the powder in his hand. A shiver ran up his spine as a cold breeze blew up his top, he moved back into the tunnel to keep the icy wind off. He shook out two lines onto

his lap; looking at them for a while, he decided to make a third. He rolled up one of the notes and snorted up the lines. This time, he was sent straight to sleep.

* * *

Jerry checked the toilets this time, while Angel searched the outside of the park and Bobby looked in the derelict play area.

A lump in the tunnel caught his eye; he jogged over and peered in curiously. His face screwed up in concern when he saw the teen passed out.

'Jack?'

Bobby stuck his head over the top of the tube.

'Guys! I found him!'

He waited till he was sure his brothers had heard him before proceeding to crawl over to Jack.

'Hey, wake up.'

Jack didn't stir, but Bobby could see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

'Jack?'

He shook the teen, whose face screwed up in pain, but he didn't wake up.

Bobby sighed and dipped his head in exasperation before leaning over to get a grip under his armpit. On his way over to Jacks head, he noticed a packet of white powder. He sighed and looked to the

still form in front of him.

'Jack.'

'Is he ok Bobby?'

Jeremiahs voice sounded from the other end of the tunnel.

'He's high. Help me get him to the car.'

Bobby put the packet in his pocket, clasped his hands under Jacks arms and dragged him out of the tunnel. Angel helped Bobby take him back to the car; each with an arm round his back and Jacks

arms over their shoulders.

Jack groaned feebly in protest as he slowly became aware of what was happening.

He could feel his feet stumbling over the unsteady ground, could feel the strong arms of someone on either side of him. Could feel the ground disappear from under his feet, he was flying. He saw

bursts of light in and out of his vision and he slowly began to be conscious of the streetlights that were flashing overhead. He began to feel uncomfortable, shifting on his seat as he got more aware. He

searched in his pockets for the packet, giving up when he couldn't find it. He felt sad. He was beginning to realise the situation, but all he wanted was another line. He was in a car with people; He

looked around slowly taking in the surroundings before turning back to the window.

_Shit. They found me._

**Hope everyone liked it! Thanks for reading. P****lease review if you have a moment =P**

**I have a pretty solid exam timetable from the 9th to the 17th so I don't know when I will be able to update next =( **

**But hey, after 17th I WILL BE FREEEE! =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait! My exams went well (YAY) so, of course, i had to celebrate =P I intended to update sooner but my hard-drive crashed and i lost everything =( so I had to get my computer repaired ...but its all cool. so. **

**Heres the next chapter, i hope you enjoy and i am sorry you had to wait so long for it. **

* * *

'Jack!'

The adolescent lifted his heavy head briefly, searching for the voice. When he noticed Evelyn walking up to him slowly, he bowed his head; mentally preparing himself for his punishment. His body

tensed when he felt arms around him. No pain.

_What…_

He opened one of his eyes and saw a white platform of hair beneath him. His body's sensation caught up and he realised she had her arms wrapped around his sides. He stood there feeling

surprisingly peaceful and safe. His breath slowed as the protection calmed his restlessness. He felt her arms slacken and begin to withdraw, she was slipping away.

_No!_

He put his arms up around her back, not wanting the refuge he had found to leave him. The old woman rested back into his embrace. Jack closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to soak her

hair.

_When was the last time I had this?_

_When was the last time I felt this?_

He didn't know how long it lasted but it had felt like all his life's insecurities had never existed; taking him back to a time when his mother was alive and had shown him real love. He let her slip out of his

arms, knowing that that kind of happiness couldn't last forever.

Evelyn cupped his face in her hands, looking into his blurry blue eyes and forcing him to look back.

'Let's get you cleaned up.'

Jack nodded, amazed at the unfamiliar sense of comfort and safety he had just felt wash over him.

_This can't be real; maybe I'm still a tiny bit high. _

He began to follow her but grabbed his waist and sucked in a breath when his bodies' senses returned and the pain of his wound with it. Bobby leapt forward, taking a hold of his arm once more.

'Jerry, can you get his painkillers? They are in Jacks room.'

Jerramiah halted halfway up the stairs when he heard Jack's course voice,

'In the front of the bag.'

Jerramiah nodded and continued up the stairs.

'Ok, I will go run you a bath. Angel, can you make him something to eat, please?'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Nonsense. Angel.'

Angel nodded eager to be of some assistance. He went for the kitchen, searching through the many items in the fridge.

Bobby half carried Jack into the living room, sitting him down delicately on the sofa.

They sat in awkward silence a while. Bobby switched on the TV, leaving it on the first channel it went to and turned the volume down a little. The situation was made a little less awkward as they now

both had something to focus on.

Jack turned his head to the right, watched Jerry come down the stairs and walk past the door frame to the kitchen. He came back through to the living room at the other end, carrying a glass of water

and the pills. He handed them over to Jack.

'Hey, I'm Jerramiah.'

He put his hand out to shake; Jack took it, dazed at the normality of the gesture in such a fucked up situation.

Angel came in with a sandwich.

'I thought you would probably only want something light.'

Jack took the plate and looked at the sandwich. He could feel the others watching him. He took a couple of the tablets and washed it down with the water, hoping the purposeful action would satisfy

them enough to turn their attention to something else.

'It's not poisoned'

'I'm really not hungry; I ate not long before you found me'

They sat in silence a while, attention had turned to the documentary; much to Jacks satisfaction. He picked at the sandwich, nibbling on the bits of bread. The tension in the room lingered, no one was

sure what to say or do and Bobby could not have been more grateful when Evelyn called down the stairs declaring Jacks bath ready. He looked over to the kid who was deciding where best to leave

the untouched sandwich before choosing that the coffee table would be a good home for it. He saw him clench his eyes shut against the pain of standing, wavering on his feet ever so slightly. He

watched him limp toward the stairs, stopping at the bottom and looking up, bowing his head in exhaustion at the prospect of climbing up. Bobby dipped his head and slapped his hands on his knees as

he stood. He grabbed the plate and headed over to Jack, wolfing down the sandwich as he approached.

'See' His muffled voice forced its way through the contents of his full mouth.

'No poison.'

Jack could only stare at him anxiously.

'Come on, you want help gettin up?'

He wasn't sure what the right answer was. He looked up the many steps and sighed.

'Sure…I mean, please.'

He stole a glance at Bobby who simply smiled at him, shuffling to put the plate down before he hooked a great arm around Jacks waist, using his free hand to give support to the underside of the boys

forearm. He hoisted the teen up the steps till they reached the landing.

'You want anything?'

'No, I'm ok.'

Bobby looked him up and down, grunting at the response.

'If you say so.'

He headed back downstairs, leaving Jack alone on the landing. He was still till he heard the heavy boots hit the wood floor downstairs and the wildlife documentary change to, what sounded like, a very

violent film, much to the protests of Jerry.

'Here you go.'

Jack jumped at the unexpected presence as Evelyn handed him a warm towel she had just retrieved from the airing cupboard. He nodded his thanks and turned to head into the bathroom, eagerly

shutting the door behind him.

'Jack.'

He paused with the door half closed and looked up at the old woman's serious expression.

'I'm glad your back.'

She smiled and turned down the stairs, leaving Jack staring intently after her. The corner of his mouth lifted into a crooked smile as he bowed his head and closed the door the rest of the way.

_That's a first._

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, thankyou so much for the encouraging feedback so far! **

**Please review if you have a moment =D**

**

* * *

(xXxStartTodayxXx -**Thankyou**. ****juniper294 - **hopefully they will be answered in due time.** DiexGaaf - **thanks for the good luck, they went good so your good vibes definatly worked. **tearsXsolitude - **haha, thanks. i wish i could hav, but i hope you liked it despite the delay! **Acute Delirium - **yay you made an account! sorry about the delay. i hope the wait was worth it!**)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you like =D**

* * *

'So, that's Jack, huh?'

Angel nodded, keeping his eyes on the TV.

'Shit.'

Angel nodded again, this time peering toward Jeremiah.

Evelyn tottered down the stairs and the three boys looked up to her.

'Ma?'

She halted and peeked her head around the corner, a bright beaming smile on her face.

'Are you ok?'

'Of course dear, you don't think I haven't had this kind of trouble with you all before?'

She raised her eyebrow cheekily, challenging them to deny their mischievous ways. She grinned and lifted the empty plate off the counter.

'He ate his sandwich though, so that's good.'

'Na, that was me.'

'Bobby!'

'What? He didn't want it.'

She rolled her eyes and tottered off to wash up the plates in the kitchen.

Bobby stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling the small plastic bag knowing he would need to talk to Jack about it. He could understand why the kid had resorted to it, he just hoped it wasn't a regular

activity. His eyes searched the ceiling when he heard the water drain followed by footsteps on the landing. He sighed and made his way sluggishly upstairs. _Time to talk._

_

* * *

_

Jack shimmied out of the bathroom clasping the towel around his waist. He was clean and the painkillers were beginning to kick in. He hurried his skinny frame to his bedroom, throwing his towel aside

when he had shut the door. He hoisted some baggy tracky's on and grabbed the towel, beginning to rub furiously at his wet hair.

'Jack, can I come in?'

He didn't have time to answer before the door opened.

The first thing Bobby noticed was the bruise that had spread around Jacks back. He noticed the faded blemishes from a belt, all too familiar to Bobby. His eyes focused further enabling him to spot a

number of various other small laceration scars scattered over his back. As Jack turned to face him the light hit his skin, causing shadows to fall under his protruding ribs. The kid had some muscle, but at

this point he seemed no more than skin and bone. Bobby's eyes travelled up to Jacks head, the wet hair a dishevelled mess atop his pale face.

Jack realised what Bobby was staring at and hurried to grab a shirt to hide his shame and vulnerability.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have just come in.'

Jack proceeded to force the t-shirt on. Bobby sighed and shut the door.

'Jack, we have to talk.'

He began moving toward Jack, whose head was now outside the t-shirt and looking rather terrified.

Bobby pulled out the small bag with the remainder of the white powder from his pocket and raised an eyebrow in expectation of an explanation.

_Shit._

'Well?'

Bobby sighed and walked over to Jack, stopping short when he saw how scared the kid was of him.

'Jack, you can't get into this shit. It's so hard to stop.'

Jack couldn't suppress the snort of laughter.

_This is fucking pathetic. _

'It's not like I'm a junkie.'

'Really? Cause that's what it looks like to me.'

Jack raised his voice in retaliation,

'It was a one time thing, and why the hell do you care anyway?'

'I care.' He looked sternly at Jack, 'because you're my brother now. Mercers are always in it together.'

Jack could no longer look into Bobby's intensely serious stare.

_No, you're wrong._

'You're wrong. I have no one. You don't give a shit about me. You don't know what I think, what I have been through.'

Bobby looked down on Jack pitifully and smirked.

'I know better than you fucking know and I am tellin you to leave this shit alone.'

Jack smirked and clenched his jaw, dropping down to perch on the bed.

'We are here now. You can talk to us instead of using this,' he waved the bag of powder, 'to bury everything cause I am telling you it wont work. You're not alone anymore.'

A silence pursued, in which Bobby stared at Jack and Jack stared at the floor.

'Shit. Take the advice or leave it man. Either way, we will be here to help you through whatever this is.'

Bobby looked back over his shoulder at the boy as he went to leave the room.

'You are worth more than you have been brought up to believe.'

He shut the door, leaving Jack alone to contemplate the statement.

Jack slumped back on the bed as soon as the handle clicked into close position.

_Well…that was fucking surreal. No ones ever bothered to help me before; not even beat me bout it let alone talk. _

_Shit Jack. Don't fall for it man. They are all the same._

_No. These ones could be different._

He rolled over on his side, curling up into a ball.

_The hug; when was the last time that happened? I felt safe._

_Stop. I can only trust me. Remember: I am either too fucked up or need to be fucked further. They are either kind and will get fed up with me or they are complete assholes and want me to feel safe before _

_betrayal._

_Stop!_

He stretched out, shutting his eyes against his internal battle.

_Think about that safety, that love. If I can ever belong anywhere, it is here. _

_I am worth more. _

With that, Jack slipped into a relatively peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Please review if you have time (be it good or bad) =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A more light hearted chapter and a little longer. Hope it satisfy's =D**

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, for the first time noticing the linear pattern cast onto the floor as the sunlight filtered through the blinds on the window. He shut his mouth and looked around the room, taking

in his surroundings properly with the new revelation that this could be his new, and possibly, permanent home. He noticed the chest of drawers awaiting items of clothing to fill its empty drawers. He

noticed the blank spaces on the shelves, anticipating the arrival of various personal items with which to adorn them.

_Maybe this time, I will be able to fill the gaps._

He pushed his body up on his elbows and his eyes travelled to his dismally small bag holding all his earthly possessions.

_Could take some time._

He unravelled his body from the duvet and made his way over to the bag. He took out his necklace from the front pocket and placed it delicately over his head; taking a moment to gaze at the leaf like

emblem that hung from the chain. He sighed and stood, stretching his arms above his head. For the first time Jack noticed something that didn't belong to him; a striped scarf that lay over the chair in

the corner of the room. He cocked his head to the side, trying to remember where the mystery garment had originated. Casting his memory back he realised that he had seen it in the hospital, he must

have thrust it in the bag without thinking. He folded it up neatly before placing it back on the chair; smiling at the thought of someone giving him something, someone thinking about him and bothering

to provide him with an item that would suit him.

He released a yawn and stuck his head out of the bedroom door. No one seemed to be upstairs so he made his way quietly to the top of the stairway. Again he couldn't hear anyone; deciding that no

one was in he went down the stairs and into the kitchen and began searching through various draws, he found cereal, spoon and bowel. Milk was in the fridge.

'Mornin sleeping beauty!'

The milk he was pouring splashed on the counter as he jumped at the unexpected entry of Bobby Mercer.

'Don't worry bout finishin the milk. Ma's goin shoppin later.'

With that he left the kitchen and disappeared again.

Jack stood still as a statue, unsure of what had just happened. Not only had he helped himself to the food in the fridge without permission but he had also spilled what could be the last of the milk; and

he wasn't getting beaten or yelled at for it.

He took a deep breath.

_Nice people, remember. _

He continued to pour the milk, mopping up his spillage with the kitchen roll on the counter. He walked uncertainly around the corner with his cereal, cautious of where Bobby had come from and

returned to. He felt relieved when he found the oldest brother preoccupied, reading the newspaper in the living room. He went in and sat down on the sofa furthest from Bobby and ate his cereal

quietly, keeping his eyes on the floating star shapes in the milk. He recognised 'The Four Tops' track that was quietly playing from the record player by the television.

_If this is the place I am meant to be then I may as well try and make conversation._

'Four Tops.'

Bobby looked up from the paper, surprised to hear Jack speak and confused about what he had said. He raised an eyebrow prompting Jack to explain.

'The song. Shake Me, Wake Me. The Four Tops.'

'Oh, yeah. Ma's a fan of that stuff.'

Jack bobbed his head up and down and watched Bobby's face slowly disappear behind his paper again before returning to his cereal.

_Ok, so it wasn't exactly a discussion; but hey, I'm still in one piece. _

Bobby hid his face behind the paper, shielding his grin from Jack; pleased that the kid had spoken willingly and not in response to a question. He sensed Jacks movement as he finished his cereal and

got up from the chair; he whipped the paper down and looked up at the standing teen.

'Everyones out today. You wanna do something?'

_God, I knew it was too good to be true._

Jack gulped and looked down at his bowel.

'What do you want to do?'

Although he had asked the question, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer; he had got some very nasty responses in the past.

'Dunno. Do you know how to skate?'

Jacks eyes shot up. Confusion was clear in his expression but an overwhelming joy shone through his persona as his body visibly slumped in relief.

'Jesus kid. What did you think I was gunna say.'

Jack shrugged.

'Well. Do you?'

'What?'

'Jesus Jackie. Keep with it. Skate. Do you know how to skate?'

Jack shook his head.

'I've never done anything like that before.'

'Shit, we gotta get that fixed. That settles it. Get dressed, we're goin to the ice rink!'

* * *

'Make sure they're tied tight.'

Jack complied, trying to lace the boots as Bobby stood by impatiently.

'You took your painkiller this mornin, right?'

'Yeah' Jack mumbled, focusing more on trying to lace the boots properly than to what Bobby was saying.

Bobby looked down at Jack, rolling his eyes as he grew ever more impatient for the feeling of ice under his boots.

'Jesus, they should make Velcro ones for fairy's like you.'

Jack rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the nickname and trying to tie the laces faster.

'They make them so hard, why do you have to lace so far up?'

Bobby grunted and kneeled down in front of Jack, quickly finishing off the lacing.

'I used to be on the ice-hockey team you know. Yeah. I was the Michigan Mauler.'

He glanced up at Jack, sniggering proudly of his title as he finished tying off the first boot.

'Why did they call you that?'

'Cause I kicked ass. Played the game how it was made to be played and that, is why no brother of mine is gunna not know how to skate.'

He tied off the other boot.

'Lets go.'

He hawled Jack up out of the car, which he had been perched in to put the boots on. After locking the doors he helped Jack over to the outdoor rink. The moment Jack's blade hit the ice he nearly fell on

his face. Bobby clasped his forearms, stopping him from colliding with the ground.

'This is gunna take a lot of work.'

Jack sniggered, his grin spreading from cheek to cheek as he peeked up through his thick hair.

'Ok, Come on'

Bobby kept hold to Jacks arms as he skated backward, guiding Jack shakily to the other side of the rink. Jack laughed uncertainly,

'You're really good.'

Bobby couldn't help but smile at the enjoyment clear on the kids face. He soaked up the praise.

'Ha, unlike someone I know. Come on, you gotta glide, ya can't try to walk on here.'

He looked back up to Jacks face, he could see the end of his tongue sticking out in concentration.

'Don't try too hard. Just one foot, glide, then the other, glide. You don't wanna force the movement.'

Jack nodded eagerly. For the next few of hours he obeyed every word that escaped Bobby's lips as best he could; basking in the opportunity to learn and do something new, until he hurt a little too

much to keep learning.

'Can we stop now.'

Bobby looked down on him, noticing that his clothes were wet from falling and his face stuck in a grimace of pain.

'Only, my stomach's hurtin a little, I think its time for my pills.'

Bobby sighed, he was just getting into it.

'Yeah, sure. Come on fairy.'

He slithered over the ice in front of Jack, zig-zagging his way back to the car, forcing a wide grin to spread over the youngest Mercers face as he made his way to the exit.

They both removed their boots, got back in the car and headed for home.

'Not too bad. I got you so you ain't fallin everywhere.'

Jack chuckled in response.

'Now I just gotta make it so you look more like a man. Then we can start teachin ya hockey.'

He smirked at the prospect; four Mercer brothers on the rink and ready to win.

'Thanks Bobby.'

Bobby looked over to Jack,

'Yeah, you liked it.'

'Yeah.' He turned his attention to the window, 'It was fun.'

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing, you guys ROCK! =P**


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry it took so long. I have been busy and haven't really been in a writing mood recently. Neway i hope you enjoy it =D**

**

* * *

**

It had been a good steady week. Evelyn had taken much pride in Jacks turn around. She had watched him physically heal, become less tentative, more confident and appear healthier as he gained

weight and colour.

'Ma.'

Evelyn was shaken from her thoughts as Bobby's voice sounded above her record player. She placed her knitting on her lap and looked from the napping Jack to Bobby.

'I'm gotta get back home, ma.'

Bobby saw her smile slip away from her wrinkled face and hurriedly attempted to justify the decision.

'I mean it'll only be for a couple of weeks. I gotta keep my business runnin, pay up bills, plus my back needs a break from that damn sofa.'

They each glared at the old settee that Jack had splayed his limbs over in deep sleep.

'Sides, Jacks settlin in nice and now he's taken over my bed'

They each chuckled at the sight of the spent teen.

'I guess I couldn't keep you here for ever.'

'Right ma. Well. See ya in a week or so, k?'

Evelyn nodded.

'Say bi to Angel and Jer for me….and Jack.'

She nodded once more in acknowledgment of her eldest sons wishes.

Bobby turned in the hall and faced the living room again.

'Call me if ya need anything at all.'

'You bet.'

She grinned eagerly as she watched him leave the house. Her smile dropped as she remembered that when Bobby left, he rarely came back. She tutted at herself as she shook the thought from her

mind, _'One week, he said. He will be back in a week.'_

She dipped her head focusing again on her knitting, comforted by the steady deep breaths from the newest member of the family.

The solitary and peaceful moments ticked by undisturbed until the record ended. Evelyn sighed, laid down her knitting, pushed herself up from the sofa and made her way steadily over to the record

player. She took off the first disc and was about to lay on another when she heard an unsettled murmuring from the sofa behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyebrows creased in confusion

as she observed Jack becoming ever more restless.

'Oh god.'

She put the record down on the closest counter and made her way back across the room toward Jack; whom had managed to twist the blanket around each of his limbs as he began to toss and turn on

the couch.

'Jack, honey?'

Evelyn placed her two delicate hands on his shoulder and shook him gently. She recoiled when he appeared to yelp at her touch, but he did not wake.

'Jack, wake up.'

He was sobbing and wincing now. She went to shake him again.

'Wake up honey.'

Jacks eyes shot open and his breathing ceased as he quickly shot his eyes around the room, scrambling frantically toward the back of the sofa and away from Evelyn.

'Jack, it's ok, it was just a dream.'

The information didn't seem to help as he continued to breath deeply, fearfully searching the room with wide eyes; yet still half in sleep.

'Jack.'

His eyes shot to her, terrified. They darted to her hands in search of the implement that would be used to harm him.

Evelyn noticed his uneasiness and opened her hands, turning the palms toward him so he could observe for himself the lack of weapon.

'Jackie'

Her voice was calm and steady as she delicately attempted to focus the terrified teens attention. Jack's breathing steadied but he kept his eyes on her hands.

'I know bad things happened to you before you came here Jackie.'

She paused, watching as he pursed his lips against tears and continued to stare intently down at her hands; not wanting to look at her face in fear of meeting the passion in Evelyns eyes.

'Hey, look at me!'

Her voice was more forceful yet still, somehow, remained welcoming. He stared down a couple more seconds before deciding that she deserved the respect of eye contact and began slowly forcing his

eyes to look up and into hers. Her face relaxed and her eyes seemed to smile on their own accord.

'But you're safe now.'

The conviction in her voice left no doubt in Jacks mind that he was safe. He clenched his jaw against the tears but to no avail as a couple of droplets began slinking down his cheek. Evelyn said nothing

about it; knowing well enough that a man never wants to feel weak, Jack least of all. She simply smiled and clasped her hands together tilting her head sideways in adoration.

'You don't need to tell me what it was about, if you don't want to. But you are part of this family and if anything ever bothers you we will all be here to help.'

Jack could no longer look in her eyes and instead tilted his head down and gazed at the rug on the floor. He was content with tracing the patterns on the old stitched surface until he felt a warm hand

beneath his chin, forcing his eyes back into the loving gaze of Evelyn Mercer.

'Jack, you have a last name now. It is one to be proud of and one we are proud to share with you. This is your new beginning.'

She slid her hand from beneath his chin and pushed herself up to stand, her knees clicking as she rose from the floor.

'Bobby has gone home for a couple of weeks. He says goodbye.'

Jack simply nodded; too preoccupied with recognizing the weight of Evelyn's words to process news of current events. The old woman could see that his mind was elsewhere as his large eyes traced

patterns on the carpet. She gave a small nod and headed toward the kitchen to brew some tea.

'My second home,'

She sighed and dipped her head, unsure whether she could listen to the nightmare and remain composed. Jack continued regardless of the fact that Evelyn still faced the wall.

'That was the dream,' he gulped down his anguish and continued, 'I could avoid him for the day but it was evenings and weekends that were the worst. Sometimes he wouldn't bother, he would come

home from work and, if I had done my chores, he wouldn't bother me. But other times he would bring back 'friends' from work.'

Evelyn could hear the frustration in his voice as he spoke through clenched teeth.

'Once one of his friends tied me to a pipe in the basement, it was warm, my skin had burned through by the time he was done. He beat me so hard and so long. No one stopped it. There were two more

men down there and they just watched.'

He sniffed.

'What kind of a person stands by and watches a kid get beat?'

His voice broke at the end of the sentence and he dipped his head in his hands.

'Why didn't anyone help me?'

He voice was strained as he spoke through a sob.

Evelyn wiped a small tear from her eye, her body physically aching as she felt the sorrow radiating from him. She sighed shakily and rubbed her palms on her trousers, composing herself as she turned

toward the wilted figure. She knew he had spoken for the sake of someone listening; no verbal response was necessary. Instead, she walked over to sit beside him and rubbed his arched back. Jack

felt her hand move to the side of his face, immobilising it as she pecked his cheek, she squeezed his shoulder to finish the comforting gesture before leaving him to be alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review if you have a sec =P I am thinking i may have to end it soon =( do you guys think it is gettin a little old or is it still fresh? **


	18. Chapter 18

**hope you like =) **

**Warning: sexual scene...**

* * *

Jack took note of significant decrease in nightmares since he had his heart to heart with Evelyn a few days ago. He was grateful to be able to get more sleep, noticing how the purple smears under his

eyes decreased with each day. Bobby had gone home for a couple of weeks and, as a result, the house seemed much quieter; something Jack was also grateful for. He had always liked the quiet; it

usually meant he was alone and, as a result, safe.

He reached a long arm up to the shelf above his bed, padding his hand around until he found the pack of cigarettes. In one smooth motion he removed one and brought it into place between his lips.

He reached into his pockets in search of the lighter. When he had finally managed to light it he rolled off the side of the bed and flipped the window open, leaning out on his elbows as he puffed at the

fag.

_God that's good. _

He stubbed it on the sill before flicking it out onto the cold ground below and waved a hand through the air in the place he had been, attempting to eliminate the smoky odour as best he could. He sat

below the window and glanced around the room wondering what he could possibly do to occupy the time he had. Angel was at Sofi's house tonight and Evelyn was fast asleep in her room next door;

he could sometimes hear her snore through the thin walls, finding it a comfort to know she was still there rather than a factor of irritation.

His eyes finally landed on his bag which he had still not unpacked, afraid that when he did he would finally accept the home as permanent. It would mean he took a risk, assuming that he was going to

stay here. He sighed and looked at it for a couple of minutes longer.

_I guess now is as good a time as any._

He hauled himself off the floor, picked up the bag and slung it onto the bed. He looked to the front pocket first, removing a pack of cigarettes and the little money he had left and laying them on the

shelf. He then removed his toiletries and placed them on top of the chest of drawers. Finally he took out what little clothes he had and opened the top drawer with his free hand. He paused as his eyes

rested on the small amount of white powder sitting in the corner of the draw. He dumped his clothes and picked it up.

_I forgot about you._

It must have been from his first buy because Bobby had defiantly not given back the remains of his second load. He glanced at the clock, noting the time as 1:36 am; the unpacking had used up no time

at all and there was no way he would get to sleep.

_Hell, what else am I gunna do. _

He removed a book from the shelf above his bed, another of Jer's old belongings, and placed it on the floor. He sat down beside it and shook the powder out, smiling eagerly as it made three lines

instead of his expected two. He stood to get a note off his shelf, rolling it up as he returned to his cross legged sitting position. He leaned down and snorted up the two lines in quick succession. He

didn't need the third to get the high he wanted, until he was coming down. He could feel the euphoric sensation slipping replaced with agitation.

_More._

He snorted up the last line, seemingly slipping easily into his bloodstream and circulating around his body providing Jack with a second short wave of ecstasy. A grin spread over his face and he

gradually lowered himself into a lying position staring at the moving ceiling in fascination.

_Sooo worth it. _

He was buzzing now, ready for anything and more awake than ever.

_Need to find me some fun._

He grabbed his leather jacket from the floor and slung it over his shoulders, stuffing the money and fags in his pocket. Again headed out of the window; deciding it would be more fun than the front

door. He slipped halfway down the drainpipe and landed heavily on his back; sniggering to himself as he rolled over on his front and pushed himself to stand.

_Ok Jack, no one saw. You're all good._

He had seen a large, appear to be abandoned, warehouse when he was first brought to the Mercer household; the most perfect place for a party. He was right, after walking for about half an hour he

felt sober and awake, ready for some fun. The old building was in sight and he could hear the muffled music through the stone walls. He entered the building and the hyper atmosphere overwhelmed

his senses. A grin spread over his face as the music hit his ears, the smell of smoke and sweat filled his nostrils and his eyes landed on the bustling scene of dance, drink, drugs and fun.

He pushed his way through the throng of jostling teens as he spotted an old sofa with a gathering of people and headed for it, swiping a beer from a counter as he went.

'Well well, if it ain't J!'

A hand clapped him on the back causing Jack to nearly choke on his mouthful of beer.

'Shit Paul. Watcha doin here?'

'Well, ya know. Good place to deal.'

Jack nodded.

'Hey, le' me introduce you to ma boys.'

He guided Jack around to stand next to him in the group.

'Hey, yo! This J. The newest member of the Mercer residence.'

Jack raised his bottle in greeting as a number of eyes rested on him. He glanced around the group, his eyes stopping on one woman in particular. He bronze thighs failing to hide beneath he short skirt

and her zip up too short to cover the majority of her stomach. Finally his eyes found their way above her feminine assets to her face, half covered by a flop of black hair. She winked at him and stood

from the sofa making her way across the group as the others fell back into conversation. Jack took one more swig of his beer as she stood in front of him, looking her up and down as she did likewise.

He was about to take another drink when she grabbed his belt and steered him to follow her through the crowd and into a small storage room.

'So, J?'

'Jack.'

He corrected, she stared at him a while before beginning to unzip her top.

'Arianna'

Jack raised his mouth into a crooked smile before both lurched forward into each others embrace. She fumbled to remove his clothes as he groped as much of her as he could; pausing only to remove

his shirt. She stroked his skin, ignoring the scars and blemishes that littered his back and chest, her hands finally finding their way down his to unbuckle his belt. She reached into his trousers and

began fondling his dick. He broke from the kiss as he gasped in elation. He began kissing her neck as he picked her up, slinging her legs around his hips, and rested her atop a table.

'Wait, wait.'

He managed to gasp as he removed a condom from his pocket and put it on; she took the opportunity to reach into her skirt pocket and remove a couple of pills. Popping one into her mouth and

offering the other to Jack,

'Go ahead.'

_Shit, live while you can Jack._

He took the pill and washed it down with some beer, offering her some before they began kissing again, exploring one another's bodies until she guided it in. The following ten minutes were filled with

passion and excitement, resulting in two sweaty and stimulated strangers in a storage room. She made herself decent before going to exit the room.

'Maybe I'll see ya next time, Jack.'

He glanced up through his sweaty hair as he buckled up his jeans.

'Maybe.'

_But I doubt it._

He watched her leave as he shoved his top back on and chugged down the rest of the beer. Whatever she had given him was taking effect. His eyes became heavier and the world seemed to be

moving faster; the noises of the main room meshed together in a mass of hysteria in his head as he made for the exit. He stumbled outside and into the arms a large and unsuspecting man.

'Geez, watch where you're goin man.'

Jack couldn't form a sentence of apology and decided that a shrug of the hand would do as he focused on getting himself to walk in a straight line.

_Shit, what the fuck did she give me._

He stumbled along the sidewalk, stopping at regular intervals to rest against lampposts and walls in an attempt to overcome the dizziness that came with the constant moving world. It took him twice

as long to get back as it had for him to find the party. He realised now, as he stood before the front door of the house, that he didn't have a key.

_Oh shit._

He staggered backward peering up at his bedroom window.

'I'm fucked'

He mumbled to himself. He took a sigh and went to the drainpipe. Moving back again he stood for a long while pondering his options.

_The roof outside my room it actually pretty low. _

He turned and grabbed a bin from behind him and placed it upside-down by the drainpipe. The movement of climbing on top of it made him feel queasy and he had to wait a while before proceeding to

use the pipe and the, now reachable, rooftop to haul himself up. He lay on the roof a while as dizziness and exhaustion surged through his body.

_Just to the window, Jack. Then you can sleep._

He looked up to his bedroom window and winced.

_So close yet so far._

He managed to crawl halfway in and fall to his bedroom floor. He rolled over on his back and squeezed his eyes shut against the spinning world.

_Note to self: never accept random drugs from someone I don't know._

He sat up and removed his jacket and top before collapsing onto the floor again, reaching up to drag the blanket off his bed and over him and passing out on his bedroom floor.

**

* * *

So, what did you think? please review if you have time. if not then i hope you enjoyed it!**

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY! i'm back =D hope you enjoy...**

* * *

The monotonous pounding in his head gradually forced Jack back to the real world. The bright sunlight made his eyes throb and the cold from the open window stung his bare skin. He reluctantly sat up rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands and wiping his sweaty hair back off his forehead.

A knock on the door made him start.

'Jack, can I come in?'

He sat in place momentarily dumb-founded at the sound of Evelyns voice. A couple more knocks encouraged his brain to work faster.

'Jack? Are you there?'

Her voice sounded more uneasy through the wood of the locked door.

'Y-yeah. Give me a sec.'

Evelyn let a rush of breath escape from her lips, relieved to know he hadn't run away again; she moved the basket of clean clothes to her other hip as she waited patiently for the door to open.

Jack stumbled to his bed, thrusting his dirty jeans off his hips, grabbing his pyjama bottoms from the bed, tripping over them as he pulled them over his ankles. Once he had reached the door, they had found their way to his hips and with a quick drive of the hand through his hair Jack unlocked his door.

Evelyn was a little taken back by the sight of her newest son. Although his bruises were healing he looked anything but healthy. His skin appeared pale and clammy whilst his hair was a mess atop his face. Large, heavy, purple smears had formed under his tired eyes.

'Are you feeling ok?'

Jack fought back a wave of nausea as he attempted to hold together his calm composition.

'Uh…' was all that he could utter before his past fears of punishment returned to his mind.

'Only, you look a little pale.'

'Yeah, actually. I'm not feelin great. I was just gunna shower.'

Evelyn nodded in agreement.

'Ok, well. Hopefully you'll feel…..fresher after. Maybe we can go shopping.'

'Shopping?' Jacks heart skip a beat.

'Mmm. You need some more clothes. Angel's are far too big for you and, well, you didn't have many when you came here. I washed some of Jer's for you.'

She hitched the basket of clothes on her hip and Jack registered what he should be doing. He reached over to take the basket from her.

'Oh, Thankyou.'

He shrugged holding it in-front of his body, allowing him to peer at the folded tops in the basket.

'I thought you may want some of your own. If you have a style of your own; an "image" as Angel tells me'

'It's ok. These will be ok.'

He spun to put the basket down in his room to hide his discomfort at the thought of her spending her money on him.

'It's not a problem. I will give you the money and you can go to the store if you are embarrassed to be seen with me.'

She chuckled, knowing full well that no teenage boy would want to be seen shopping with the mother.

'No, it's not that. I…I can't take a bunch of your money.'

'You need clothes.'

'I have clothes. Jer's old clothes.'

She raised an eyebrow.

'Somehow, I can't imagine you wearing his trousers; he's two heads shorter than you. Besides you need underwear.'

Evelyn saw him blush and decided the time to leave is now.

'After your shower you can go, I just remembered I have to meet with your social worker.'

His shoulders tensed at this news. This was it. The end of another home; only it was different this time, he liked it here.

_What have I done?_

He remained unmoving as his vacant gaze travelled down to the carpet.

'What have I done?'

His voice was quiet and unsure; barely audible for Evelyn's old ears.

'Mmm? Oh, you know Pam. I am having lunch with her. In fact you slept late, you should wake up earlier; why waste the day? I should probably be going soon; we have a lot to sort out. Have a nice shower.'

Jack was left in his doorway unable to move despite tilting to lean on the doorframe.

_I thought this was it. _

_Fuck, Jack. Stupid son of a bitch. Why the fuck would this be it. _

_I'll never have a home…family._

The moment of self loathing and pity passed quickly and panic set in.

_Where the fuck am I gunna go. Sit in foster care till I get kicked out. _

_No fucking way._

He slipped into his door, shutting it as he slinked down the wall slowly. His head dropped to his hands and his frustration built, allowing passage of a few silent tears.

_Fuck._

He scrunched his hair in his hands, pulling gently in aggravation.

_Fuck_

The tears ran quicker now as his frustration developed to anger. He stood and paced, needing to be active in some way.

_FUCK_

He grabbed the basket of clothes and threw it against the wall.

'Money is on the table. I will see you later.'

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He was quiet and still until he heard the front door shut, the old car start and the engine fade as it tottered down the street.

He took a few deep breaths, the extra oxygen allowed his brain to work more clearly._ Ok, lets not be irrational. She is either sending you back or… shit. Think. what else would she be doing with Pam? She rings her when they speak about my 'progress'. So it sure as hell ain't about that. _

_Shit._

_What the fuck does, 'lots to sort out' mean anyway. God damn._

_Knew this wouldn't last. I FUCKING knew it. They're all the same. They all get sick of me. Hell, screw it. Who needs them. What's so fuckin great bout family anyway? _

With that thought he repacked his, now dirty, clothes with a few of Jer's old tops. Placed his necklace over his head and grabbed a faded red t-shirt off the floor, stuffed his cigarettes in his pocket and grabbed his leather jacket and the scarf Evelyn had made him on the way out. He practically fell down the stairs in his haste. Bounding into the kitchen he grabbed the money he saw on the table, shoving it into his pocket as he made his way to the door. With a sigh he put his leather jacket on and, sparing one last look around the house, swung the scarf around his neck and made for the door.

Angel waved goodbye to Sofi, blowing her a little kiss; she giggled and waved before driving away. He turned and chuckled to himself, relishing in the peacefulness of their relationship that often came with Bobby's absence. He was halfway through the door when Jack stumbled right into him. His lanky form toppled to the floor, made more theatrical as he attempted to catch himself on the table as he fell, failing and knocking everything to the floor along with him. Angel laughed loudly as he offered Jack a hand to help him stand. Jack looked quickly to him, shifting backward on his arms away from Angels hand; it was only then that he saw the tears on the kids face and the terror and anger in his eyes.

'Jack?'

He lowered his hand slowly,

'You alright man?'

Jack said nothing; rather he scooted back to the wall and used it to lift himself up, never for a moment removing his eyes from his older brothers form. Angels eyes shifted to his bag.

'What're you doin Jack?'

'Like you care.'

He made a move to pass Angel, brave yet unwise as Angel was twice his size. He easily stopped him, placing a hand firmly on his chest.

'Let me go.'

'Where you goin?'

He eyed Jacks expression carefully, something had got the kids nerves in a twist and he wasn't about to allow Jack to slip away from him that easily. Jack moved his intense gaze from the house across the road to Angels face.

'I can't let this happen again. I can't loose control again.'

'Talk to me, Jack. I ain't a mind reader.'

'Let me go.'

His request was strained as he gathered his energy to swing at Angels hand and bolt out of the house. Angel was put off for only a second and made a desperate scramble at Jack, managing to grab a hold of his arm and t-shirt before he could get out of the house.

'Get off me!'

Angel dragged Jack into the conservatory as the kid struggled, in vain, to be free of his grip. Angel swung Jack around, into the room.

'Stop struggling, man.'

He wouldn't listen; instead he made another attempt to leave. He ran at Angel again, kneed him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground.

'You're the same as everyone else!'

With that he turned and ran down the street, away from the Mercer house.

* * *

**Sooooo, review if you got a sec...makes me happy =P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope it pleases. **

**Warning - violence and lots of swears! (most likely the last of these scenes, i promise =P )**

_

* * *

Fuck fuck fuck. I need a hit. I need a fuckin hit! I need money to have enough, big money._

Jack stubbed out his cigarette on the wall he leaned against. He glanced up to see a man striding toward him; his long trench coat flapping at his sides as he emerged from the darkness into the light of the streetlamp. He stopped in front of Jack, they each eyed one another up and down before he grabbed Jacks arm tightly, forcing him to follow to the motel. The door shut and the man slung Jack into the room. He removed his coat and tie slowly as he smirked at the teen that was pre-occupied with the appearance of the sleazy motel room.

'Take your top off.'

Jack turned at the sound of his customers' gruff voice, to see the man drawing his belt from his trousers.

'Now!'

The sudden anger made Jack jump; he quickly complied, looking back up to the man after casting it down by his feet. The man circled him, fondling and stretching the belt in his hands.

'Good. Now the rest.'

It was not long before Jack was stood naked and vulnerable at the bottom of the bed; the man stopped behind him and silence fell over the room, making Jack feel increasingly vulnerable and regretful.

_What the fuck is this guy doin?_

He spared a glance over his shoulder and watched the man checking him out, the dark eyes working their way over his backside and up his back, landing at last on Jacks face and directly into his eyes. Anger flared through the mans persona forcing Jack to whip his head forward from fear of facing the reaction.

'What the fuck was that?'

Jack took a deep breath before turning; he knew he couldn't let the man get the better of him. He forced authority into his small voice.

'You better start respectin me or I'll le-'

The back of a bulky hand connected with his cheek.

'You don't speak to me!'

He crouched down and grabbed Jacks hair, forcing his head in an awkward angle to make eye contact.

'You got that? You don't say nothin.'

Jack couldn't speak.

'I said you got that!'

'uh y-yeah.'

The man shoved him to the floor by his hair

_Fuck Jack, leave._

'Good.'

The man stretched out his neck and sucked the inside of his cheek, glaring up at the ceiling as he attempted to gain control once more.

Jack glowered up at the large mass standing in front of him, his eyes went to the mans coat that was slung across the bed, he knew the wallet was in the front pocket.

_Move Jack. It's your only chance. Move._

He took a few quiet breaths and sprung off his front, swiped the wallet from the pocket and fell over trying to seize his pile of clothes. Before the man knew what had happened he was at the door.

_Shit._

He grappled with the lock on the door, growing ever fearful of the advancing tormenter. His shaking hands managed to remove the chain and then went to the handle. He was about to open the door when two large arms engulfed him from behind. He was torn from the door, dropping his clothes and wallet as he flew to the floor.

'You little shit!'

A boot hit his stomach and a cry leapt from his lips.

'You fucking bastard! You think you can steal now, huh?'

He layed another boot into Jacks stomach, and another.

'You got another fuckin thing comin, boy!'

Jacks mind raced back to his foster care and fear froze his body.

'You're gettin fucked if you like it or not SLUT!'

He grabbed Jacks waist and slung him down onto the floor again.

'Wait, no.'

Jacks small voice was ignored.

'Stop!'

The man ignored him, removing his trousers while holding onto Jacks waist.

'Stop! No!'

Jack managed to struggle free from the mans grasp at last and lunged toward the bathroom, eager to be separated from the client.

He shut and locked the bathroom door.

_Shit. Why did I leave. I can't do this._

'Get back here.'

He paced through the bathroom, ignoring the muffled demands from the other side of the door.

'You wanna get high right? You need me to do that! Get out here now.'

_That's true. Fuck, no Jack! No high is worth this._

'I FUCKIN warned you!'

He froze, his hands midway through his hair when he heard a large bang from the other side of the door. Backing into the corner of the bathroom he looked frantically at the juddering door until it finally burst open, revealing the large, livid man. He lunged forward, grabbed Jacks arm and pulled him effortlessly onto the floor of the bedroom. His head rebounded off the hard floor with a thud. The last thing Jack remembered was a couple of rough hands on his hips and a large pain on the side of his head before darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

His eyelids fluttered open slowly. As he gradually became aware of his current situation he couldn't help but allow his breathing to quicken. He searched the room with his eyes for any sign of the man before daring to move the slightest inch. The mans clothes were gone and nothing to indicate his return. He felt unable to stand as waves of pain cruised through his body and a progressing queasiness settled in the pit of his stomach. He stretched forward, his arm desperately grappling for his jeans. Pulling them toward him he took out the mobile phone from the pocket. His shaking fingers caused him to miss dial the first couple of times. When he eventually managed to find the right number he lifted the phone to his ear, fumbling to keep it by his head.

It rang five times before he picked up.

'Yo.'

Jack released a shaky breath.

'Hey. Anyone there?'

'Bobby.'

His voice cracked.

'Who is this?'

'Bobby, help me.'

His voice was shaking as tears threatened to fall. There was silence on the other end for nought but a second.

'Jack?'

'Help.'

'What is it Jack? Are you hurt? What happened?'

The words sounded jumbled, as Bobby assumed a million different circumstances at once.

'Bobby-'

Jack could say no more, his tears spilled now and he couldn't stop his voice from breaking.

'Jack. Listen to me. Answer yes or no. Are you hurt, do you need an ambulance?'

'N-no.'

Bobby blew a sigh of relief.

'Ok, where are you? Tell me and I'll ring home, mum or Angel can come get you.'

'No!' he was desperate, 'Bobby, please. I need you. I need help and I don't know who to trust anymore.'

'Jack. I'm not there. I'm like a 3 hour drive away...'

'Please.'

He knew he sounded pathetic but he was too scared to do anything. He trusted Bobby, unusually.

He could here Bobby groan in frustration.

'Jesus. Ok. Where are you Jack?'

'I'm in a motel.'

'That's it, that's all your givin me?'

Jack took a deep breath and glanced out of the window at the large motel sign.

'No. um. It like, Viking Motel.'

'Jesus, that even sounds dodgy, where is it?'

'um…'

He was beginning to loose his calm, he couldn't remember and if he couldn't remember then Bobby wouldn't find him then he would be lost and alone again.

'Jack, calm down. Breath, try to remember.'

He couldn't, he hadn't had any idea where he was before; he was too preoccupied with getting hold of a hit.

_God I could do with a high right bout now._

'Ok, is it on Grand River Ave?'

'I dunno, I-. Where did ya get that from?'

'Oh, Jackie. I've done my fair share of sleazy motel visits.'

There was a moment of silence.

'Jack, I'm kiddin.' He sounded almost fed up. 'It's the genius of google map, dumb-ass! We do live in the 21st century.'

Jack allowed himself to smile for a second as Bobby's banter worked to calm his nerves.

'You sure I can't just call mum.'

'Please Bobby. I ca-'

'Ok, fine. You owe me.'

The dial tone sounded on the other end and Jack listened to it for a while before finally shutting his phone. He let the tears spill now. He felt dirty, desperate and alone. He gradually curled up and slipped, once more, into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**I sincerely hoped it pleases. I'm sorry I put Jack in so much pain but me thinks it will all get better for him soon. **

**Please review if you have time. if not then send me good vibes (they really work also) =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews guys! hope you like this one, it seems shorter to me...but hey! enjoy!**

* * *

Bobby screeched to a halt in the empty car park, slammed his car door and headed straight for the information desk.

'Yo!'

There was no one there. He slung his head round the desk impatiently, muttering obscenities as he looked. He rang the bell furiously.

'Anybody! Jesus…'

Still no one emerged.

'Fine, you want somethin done…'

He moved round the other side of the table. Turning to the desk he realised that was a lost cause as a bundle of papers lay scattered gathering dust ; evidently there wasn't much record of who checks in. He turned to the wall, seeing that only three keys were gone; room 4, 16 and 11.

He rushed out the door along the railing outside. Room 4. He leapt the fence and burst through the unlocked door.

'Ja - Oh Jesus Mary and Joseph!'

'What the fuck, get out of here man!'

Bobby shut the door faster than he had opened it.

'Fuck me.'

He continued on his way, up the stairs to the upper floor. Room 11. This time he knocked.

'Yo! Jack!'

The door didn't open for a while and Bobby continued to pound on it. All of a sudden a tall, thin and unhealthy looking woman was standing before him.

'Who is it?'

She turned her head over her shoulder,

'Some guy.'

'Jesus. Tell him to piss off and get your ass back here!'

Bobby, now over the initial shock of her appearance grinned at her,

'Sorry to be disturbin. Enjoy.'

The woman rolled her eyes and the door shut on his face.

He moved onto the next room.

'Jack.'

He tested the door, it was open. Peeking his head in, he scanned the room. No sex here at least. His eyes fell to the wretched figure on the floor.

'Jack!'

He ran over, realising his nakedness, he grabbed the sheet off the bed and slung it over Jacks battered body, saving them both a little embarrassment when he woke up. He shook his shoulder urgently.

'Jack? Wake up.'

Jack groaned and tried to shrug Bobby off.

'Na Jack. You gotta wake up.'

His eyes opened sleepily, focusing slowly on Bobby's face. He looked scared and guilty as tears began forming in his eyes. Bobby helped to sit him up, easily seeing that he was in pain as he groaned and twisted his body awkwardly to avoid the discomfort in his torso.

'Jesus Jack. Whattya do?'

He gave Jack the once over; noting several unhealthy components to his person. For one, he stank. He was also sweating, had dried blood on his face and new bruises on his stomach, in particular, his old stab wound looked newly irritated.

'Bobby. I'm sorry. I didn- I…I could….'

Bobby grabbed his arms, helping to support his weight. He ducked his head so he was looking into the teens downcast eyes. With a furrowed brow he questioned him again.

'What happened, Jackie? Start from the beginning.'

Jack couldn't meet his eyes, he continued to stare downward.

'Evelyn said she had to meet with Pam. Lots to talk about, she said. She was gunna send me back, I knew she would. It had gone too well for too long and there was no way I was gunna be able to stay and no way I was gunna not exist again. I couldn't be government property anymore. I left and….' He took a shaky breath and continued hesitantly, gradually gaining confidence and aggression. 'I-I needed a hit. I needed coke…. Shit. I still need coke. I always need coke and I don't know how to stop wanting to get fucking high!'

'God, Jack.'

Bobby's voice was no more than a whisper. He was disappointed in himself for not seeing the signs sooner. For leaving when he was needed most. For being another person to abandon Jack in a time of need; but he was here now and he wouldn't leave him like this again.

'I – uh – I got picked up. He would give me money or coke. He was fucked up Bobby. It was like being back in my old homes again. So angry.'

'Jack.'

Bobby couldn't think what to say as he sat there gaping at his brother.

'He did this,' he gestured to his body, 'but I blacked out and I rang you as soon as I woke up' He turned his panicked gaze to Bobby's eyes searching for forgiveness and reassurance. 'I'm sorry Bobby. I fucked up. I don't know what to do. I got nothin and I…God, I'm so fuckin stupid'

'No.'

The eldest Mercer held Jacks head between his hands, grasping his neck tightly, so Jack couldn't escape the intense honesty in his gaze or voice.

'I am here. You always got me.'

He pulled Jacks head toward him, planting a kiss in the mass of unkempt hair.

'I love you man. Ok.'

He felt Jacks head nod under his firm grip and he released his head, letting it spring back. He stood up before Jack and filled the room with his lively voice again.

'Ok. This is what we're gunna do. If you can get any clean water out of those taps then go shower….in fact, even dirty water will do.'

Jack grinned, well aware of his grubby appearance and foul stench.

'I'm gunna get your shit together; find you a nice little outfit for today that aint so,'

he signalled to the sheet Jack was currently wearing while searching for the right word, '…breezy. And then we gunna get some brunch. Sound good?'

Jack nodded and took the hand Bobby offered to him. Feeling embarrassed as he realised Bobby had most defiantly seen his penis and also grateful when he realised he had covered him up to avoid embarrassment. He scuttled off to the bathroom, attempting to hide any hint of pain in his walk.

As soon as Jack was safely out of sight in the bathroom, Bobby released a desperate sigh and dropped to the bed, holding his head in his hands. He looked toward the bathroom door and as soon as he heard the water sputtering from the shower, he dialled home.

'Hey.'

'Angel!'

Angel sounded unsure and a little scared when he realised who the caller was.

'Bobby?'

'It's cool Angel. I know about Jack, I'm with him now.'

'What!'

'Yeah, he rang me. I came down to get him.'

'Are you fuckin kiddin me! I been dialin him like non-stop since he left.'

'Angel. Does ma know he's gone?'

'Na, she was at a friends last night and I don't wanna tell her.'

'Cool. I am gunna bring him back, but he was freaked man. Been into some bad shit, I'll tell ya bout it later. Ok.'

'K. So I'll just tell mum you came back and took him out for the day?'

Bobby rolled his eyes.

'Grow a pair Angel. We gotta tell her what happened.'

There was a pause and Bobby could almost hear Angel searching for an argument against or an excuse out.

'Do _I _gotta tell her though. Cant we tell her later…together?'

'Together my ass Angel!'

'Na, I swear. I'll tell her with you.'

'K, man. I'm gunna calm him down first, be back soon.'

'Cool, bye!'

'You better be there when I get home, man.'

The dial tone replied to his threat. He sat on the bed for a while longer, resting his head on the phone which he clasped in both hands. He spared a peak at the bathroom door.

_I'm gunna make this right Jack. I'm gunna make you right._

_

* * *

_**thanks for reading, I hope people enjoyed it. feel free to tell me if there is anything i ****can improve on? Anything you want more of? anyhting you really liked...or didn't like? **

**p.s YOU ARE AWESOME!**


	22. Chapter 22

**hey, sorry about the longer wait, i got preoccupied with...well...life =P hope you like it.**

* * *

'We're goin home.'

Jacks eyes shot up from his plate, meeting Bobby. Bobby flinched at seeing the fear in his eyes gradually shift into a much more aggressive emotion. He sighed and dropped his fork down.

'Jack. Ma ain't gunna give you up.'

Jack looked down at his plate,

'As much as I want to believe that…' he muttered, sincerity seeping from every word.

Bobby sat opposite him; watching everything, trying to pin down the feelings that where so well guarded by Jacks practiced façade.

The teen rose slowly; tensing his jaw as he bit back waves of regret.

'Thankyou for your help.'

Proudly he turned to leave, slinging his back pack over his shoulder. Bobby scrambled to get up and caught the kids arm in his hand.

'Let go, Bobby.'

'Where ya gunna go? Huh?' Bobby urged an answer, 'what, your gunna be a rent boy for the rest of your life?'

Jack rolled his eyes, discomfort apparent at the direct reference to his former career as he gazed over his shoulder to see if anyone in the diner had heard.

'Huh?' Bobby sighed and gripped Jacks arms tighter. 'All for another hit?'

'Shut up Bobby.'

'What? That's what'll happen if I let you go now. Do you really wanna be a fuckin butt pirate for some skanky old perve?'

'Let me go.'

'Cause that ain't worked so well for ya so far, has it Jacky boy?'

'Don't call me that'

His voice was but a whisper now, breaking with the effort of restraining his anger. Bobby was too wrapped up in his rant to hear the sincerity in Jacks words.

'Yay! A future of cock and balls for Jacky boy here.'

'stop…'

'Jeez, men'll be lining round the corner to get a piece of that…oh….whats that Jacky boy eager to please, ready to serve….'

'BOBBY!'

The sudden bark leapt from Jacks lips, he stared down at Bobby, pinching his lips to stop tears; breathing hard to prevent panic. Bobby was silenced immediately. He glanced around the diner, embarrassed upon seeing all faces turned in their direction. Time seemed frozen for a moment before he realised the accusation in the crowds eyes when their gazes shifted from the distraught teen to Bobby's firm grip on his arm. As soon as this realisation hit he let go of Jacks arm, regretting it immediately as Jack seized the opportunity to dart from the diner.

'Wait!'

Rifling through his pockets he threw some money on the table and swiftly followed him out the diner, turning at the door to bid the public pleasant meals.

He jogged to catch up and stopped him with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

'Jack. I'm sorry.' He sighed, placing his hands on his hips and rolling his chin to his chest.

'The things I said. It wasn't right of me. You do what ya gotta do, who am I to….'

'It's not that.'

There was silence as Bobby continued to stare at the nape of Jacks neck in anticipation.

'Mac used to call me that…Jacky boy. When he taunted me….you sounded just like him.'

'Jesus,' Bobby shook his head, trying to force the resentment away, 'I'm sorry.'

Jack still wouldn't turn around.

'Hey,' He gently pulled his arm so the teen was facing his direction. 'Look at me.' He did. 'I'm sorry.'

Jack bobbed his head up and down in recognition of the regret.

'You gotta come home. I promise she won't give up on you, no matter what you throw at her. She loves you man.'

It was stated as a fact and Jack couldn't help but let the corner of his mouth rise in a smirk at the word, 'love'.

'Hey. She didn't chuck me out, she can sure as hell handle a fairy like you.' He smirked, 'C'mon man. What ya gotta loose? We head off now Evelyn won't know you were ever gone.'

Jack nodded once more and Bobby ruffled his hair.

'C'mon, cars this way.'

'We should go shopping'

Bobby halted, turned and raised his eyebrow at Jack.

'I just mean… That's what I was supposed to be doin yesterday.'

Bobby still said nothing.

'Well…if I got no clothes….she'll suspect….right?'

Bobby continued to stare.

'Just, you said she wouldn't know I was gone….like, she hasn't been there …and …. what Bobby?'

His older brother blew a breath out of his cheek as he shook his head.

'Nothin, man. Your just soundin a little like Angel… but…gay.'

'No, its just…..to protect the excuse!'

'Whatever fairy, I ain't passin judgement.'

He turned from Jack allowing a grin to spread across his face whilst continuing to make Jack uneasy.

'Bobby, it's not like that. I'm not gay.'

'Whatever helps you sleep at night.'

'I'm not.'

'Denyin don't make it so. Look, I'm here for you when ya wanna come clean.'

Jack halted for one final stand.

'I'm not gay.'

The conviction of his argument was lost as Bobby continued to walk away from him; oblivious to his sincerity, smirking at the desperateness in Jacks voice.

* * *

They entered the living room to find Angel moping on the sofa.

'What the hell man?'

He stood to make his way over to Jack; Bobby managed to get between the two in just enough time.

'Wow, Angel. Leave the kid alone.'

'Shut up man. I have a right to be pissed.'

'I'm sorry Angel… I panicked.'

The two stared one another down, Bobby in between with a hand still on Angels shoulder.

'Argh.' He shrugged off Bobby's hand. 'I'm just glad you decided to come back.'

Jack protested playfully as he was engulfed by Angels large frame in a bear hug.

'Don't do that again man. Ain't nothin to run from ere. Ma don't give up on no one. Hell, she still got Bobby.'

'That's what Bobby said.'

'Yeah, that's what I said.'

The merriment quickly died down and there was a small silence which Jack was quick to interrupt.

'I'm gunna put this away, freshen up.' He raised the bags which held his new clothes. He tried to hide his discomfort as he hobbled upstairs, grimacing only when he had shut the door to his bedroom. Bobby hadn't let him out of his sight all day and he didn't want to exaggerate his failures by showing signs of extreme pain from his recent, and hopefully last, beating. His first objective was to get the painkillers. After popping a couple in his mouth he sat back, sighing in relief. Smiling to himself as they made him feel more…stable.

_Shit me._

He lifted his shirt to look at the route of the pain; his re-damaged stab wound. He couldn't help but recoil in horror at the sight.

_Shit me!_

It was swollen and badly bruised but healed enough not to reopen, for which he was grateful. After the painkillers eliminated all senses he got up, unpacked his clothes, leaned out the window for a fag and headed for a good warm shower with clean water and soup; a luxury unavailable to him this morning.

* * *

'He's a wreck man.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

Angel's gaze shifted to the ceiling below Jacks room.

'He's a rent boy….a fuckin rent boy.'

Angel shot a guarded look to Bobby before staring down to his hands, rubbing the palms together in self comfort.

'He's been wankin off every sick perve that's come his way. Fuckin handin butt sex out on a silver platter.'

Silence settled as Bobby stewed in internal anger allowing Angel to stray into his past; a desperate time of homeless hustling, working hard 24/7 to get enough to stay alive. Evelyn had come into his life at just the right time. Still working as a social worker, she found him and extracted him from a spiralling life of prostitution and crime. He jumped as Bobby's hand met his shoulder.

'I'm sorry man. You ok?'

'Yeah.' He gulped the memories down and nodded. 'Why?'

'huh?'

'Why'd he do it?'

Bobby sat down beside Angel.

'Coke.'

'Shit.'

'I can tell ma if you want. I said to Jack I wouldn't, but she needs to know. I mean, at least bout the coke, with withdrawal and all. He sounded pretty hooked. I'll stay and help with that an we can get the jackass who did this to him.'

Angel shot Bobby a speculative frown, a hint of excitement behind the doubt.

'Who?'

'I dunno, I'm gunna sure as hell find out.'

'Maybe we should just leave it Bobby.'

His jaw dropped open as he stood and faced Angel.

'He fuckin raped and beat my little brother man…_our _little brother. Hell no I ain't dropping that shit. You in?'

'Hell yeah I'm in. Where do we start?'

'The motel, I doubt it but there may have bin a guy on the desk, could give us a description….maybe a time.'

'Yeah' Angel nodded enthusiastically. 'Then we check out the pick up spot. Clients usually have a routine, a certain time they go to fit in wit work and shit. He probably goes to the same place, same time to get his….fix.'

'Cool, we'll see if Jerry wants in. Its bin a while since we had some brotherly bonding time.'

'Cool, first pizza though.'

They both nodded in unison before Bobby marched off to find a phone and order in the biggest, meatiest pizza available to them.

* * *

**hope you liked? reviews/constructive criticisms are more than welcome!**

**=D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! hope all is well and this chapter pleases =D**

* * *

Upon entering the house Evelyn immediately regretted leaving as the smell of stale pizza wafted in through the living room. She rolled her eyes when she saw the three boys lounging on the sofas in the living room amongst a sea of mess. Wait. _Three _boys.

'Bobby!' her face lit up as it always did when she saw her eldest. The fact that she had given up on his return made the occasion even sweeter.

'Hey ma.'

He smiled as he shuffled past Jack and Angels non-budging legs to give Evelyn a much deserved hug.

'How did you boys make so much mess?' She gestured to the table, strewn with beer cans and pizza boxes. 'I was gone a day and a night….One day!'

'Don't worry, Jack'll clean it up.'

'What, that's not fair Bobby. You made as much of it as me. In fact you spilled that over there and…'

Jack continued to undermine Bobby as Angel slowly scuttled out, unnoticed, to the dining room, into the kitchen and back down the hall, shouting as he ran past the entrance to the living room,

'Gunna go to Sofi's. See ya'll later!'

Bobby looked over to Jack with a smug grin.

'See, now you're the only one here to clean up.'

'But you did this. I only made that bi-'

'Woah' Bobby held his hand up in front of Jacks face, stopping him from beginning another list. 'Ma shouldn't have to clean up.'

'I didn't say that. _You _should have to clean up.'

'Me! Its my first night back! Sides, you're the youngest. That's how this house is run. It's a rule.'

'No, you should at least have to do half. That's less than you made.'

'It's a rule. Besides, we need more beer now. I'm gunna pop to the store. Back later!'

Jack could do nothing but sit on the sofa, both hands raised helplessly. He looked slowly, pleadingly to Evelyn. She simply shrugged, stating,

'Hoover and polish is under the stairs,' before heading upstairs to relax.

Jack sighed and made his way into the kitchen and emerged with a bin. He proceeded to pick up all the rubbish, grumbling all the while. Half an hour later he had put the room in order, vacuumed, polished and was on his hands and knees with a bucket of soapy water, scrubbing the stains from the carpet. He began cleaning the kitchen, after discovering that the activity took his mind off his addiction, albeit temporarily. He focused all his energy on emptying the dishwasher and mopping the floor. He was shaking by the time he reached the dining room, having found a duster he was eliminating all signs of spider life in the whole downstairs. Sweat layered his face as he cleaned the windows and rearranged the shoes by the door. He cleaned the conservatory too, before finding that he had run out of things to do. He took a shaky breath and put all the equipment back before heading up to his room.

_Jesus, I just want a fuckin hit. When was the last one…Shit…too long ago._

He surveyed his room for activities to take his mind off it. Picking up the guitar he tried to play the new finger picking pattern he had devised, finding his shaking too much to control, it was near impossible to produce a decent sound. He reluctantly put the instrument down and burrowed his cold, sweaty body in his duvet; wishing sleep to come and remove him from this reality. He stole a glance at the window.

_It would be too fuckin easy to get out, get high. _

He looked at the window again, fighting his temptation weekly as he remembered the buzz; the feeling of carefree, painless power.

_Shit no. Do this for you Jack. A new starts gotta start sometime. _

He reached a hand up to the old stereo on the shelf above his bed, turning it on he let himself be absorbed by the melodies; allowing them to whisk him off to dream-world.

* * *

Bobby staggered upon crossing the threshold of the house as the smell of cleanliness hit his nostrils.

'Jesus Jack, you really went to town.'

He wandered through the downstairs in awe at the spotlessness and placed the few beers he hadn't drunk in the fridge before setting off upstairs. He poked his head into Evelyns room; finding her asleep he silently backed out. He knocked twice on Jacks door. No answer. His heart skipped a beat as the image of his brother lying crumbled on the floor rushed back to him. He shook it from his mind and opened the door quickly. The room was silent save from the quiet music drifting from the stereo and the constant, deep breathes emanating from the bulk of duvet entangled around the teen. He chuckled and moved over to the bed. He leaned over Jacks head to turn off the music, halting to look at the kid before he left. His brow furrowed when he noticed the worried expression buried beneath a thin sheen of sweat. Jack mumbled incoherent words and rolled over, kicking the duvet off as he went. His wound was exposed to Bobby's scrutinizing gaze and he had to place a fist in his mouth to stop from cursing. He regained composure before heading out of the room, turning the light off and shutting the door.

When he got downstairs he headed straight for the yard, where one was free to allow a string of obscenities to flow incessantly from his mouth. When his steam had been blown he hung his head, sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers; lost in angry thoughts of fucking up the fucker that had fucked his little brother.

'Bobby?'

He sighed once more and looked up to the stars,

'Sorry ma. Did I wake you?'

'No, I came down for a snack.'

She came to stand beside him, looking to the stars as he did.

'Jack did a good job with the house, huh?'

He nodded and dropped his head again.

'What's wrong Bobby?'

Her old eyes searched his face for a hint of what was bothering him. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, instead he settled for the floor and a mental image of her face.

'He ran again.'

'What?'

'He said he thought you were sending him back into care. He was scared and didn't know what to do, so he ran.'

'Why would he think that?'

'You had dinner with whats-her-face.'

'Pam. Yes, but not to get rid of him.'

She moved her gaze to the floor now.

'I was getting the legal papers sorted for his 18th. It's not too far away and I wanted it to be sorted so he could make the decision of being a Mercer permanently when he wasn't obliged to be one.'

Bobby looked to her this time; a grin on his mouth.

'What happened? Is he ok now?'

Bobby couldn't hold back a bark of laughter.

'Far from it ma.' He decided against telling her of Jacks promiscuous affairs, instead focusing on what she really needed to know. 'He does, no, _did_, coke.'

She snapped up to meet Bobby's eyes. Worry clouding her expression.

'Why didn't anyone tell me when I got back, or rang me?'

'I thought you would appreciate face to face an Jack didn't want ya to know, thought you would think less of him or sumthin.'

Evelyn nodded and then smiled, tucking her chin to her chest. Bobby couldn't help but smile when he saw her grin.

'What? Ma, you shouldn't be laughin.'

'I'm happy. I'm glad he decided to come back. I'm glad you're here.'

'Yeah…..glad Angel isn't?'

'Oh Bobby!' She scolded playfully. 'No, Angel has Sofi. Jerry has Camille.'

There was a pause.

'Do you have a girl?'

'Na, ma. I don't do long term shit like that.'

'Language.'

'Sorry.'

'One day Bobby, You'll find someone, one day.'

Bobby released a yawn and stretched,

'I'm gunna hit the sack, be in Angels room tonight. Screw the sofa. Night, ma'

He pecked her cheek causing her face to light up even more.

'Night…Bobby?'

'Yeah.'

'Thanks for telling me.'

'S'cool. Love ya ma.'

* * *

**So, let me know whattya think if you got a sec =P**


	24. Chapter 24

**sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry it's been so long. I have no excuse. but I hope you like it anyway...**

**p.s - if you can look up the song "One Last Breath" by Creed - it comes into play in this chapter and...well...it's a good song =P**

* * *

'He's not come down yet then?'

'No.'

A moment of silence followed as both were lost in thought. Realising Bobby's anxious expression she added, 'I've poked my head in a couple of times. He seems fine, just sleeping….he's still there.'

Bobby nodded.

'I guess that's part of withdrawal. Sleepiness?'

Evelyn's head bobbed as she remembered all too well Bobby's withdrawal period.

Soon enough the kettle had boiled and both were sitting, sipping tea. Bobby skimming the paper as Evelyn tried her luck with the latest crossword. A strange and disconcerting silence settled in the household.

…

…

…

'NO!'

The paper and tea was left abandoned on the table as both adults rushed upstairs. Bobby threw the door to Jacks room open violently; pausing at the base of the bed as his brain struggled to make sense of the scene before him.

The teen was entangled in his duvet, squirming and fighting to get free. His eyes were open, wild yet vacant and full of fear. Sweat layered his face and neck as he kicked violently; struggling with an invisible force that seemingly pressed his body into the mattress.

Evelyn rushed in shortly after Bobby, taking half the time to get into action.

'Bobby!'

He swung around, awaiting her instruction; eager to be of assistance.

'Try to get him still for me.'

He nodded and lunged forward grabbing Jacks wrists; a knee collided with his stomach, forcing him back with a whoosh of air.

'Bobby?'

He could hear Evelyn's concerned voice over Jacks frantic mumbling.

'I'm good. Stay back till I get im still ma.'

He tried again, this time leaping on the bed in an attempt to subdue him from behind. Jack squealed and slung his arm around, his elbow struck Bobby's cheek before the elder brother snatched it up and pinned it behind him. With a firm grip on both elbows he focused on stilling the kids' legs.

'Shit ma! He's stronger than he looks!'

Whilst dodging the flailing head he managed to wrap his leg over Jacks, pinning it successfully into the soft mattress.

Evelyn was quick to dive in, she stroked his hair frantically, wiping tears off his cheeks and whispering to him all the while.

'Shhh, I'm here. You're safe. It's not real'

Bobby could feel him slowly calm. He stayed, pinning him down until he felt all the muscles relax. He released him slowly, fearing he would feel unsafe again and lash out. Shimmying down the bed he looked back on the trembling young man, his head cradled in Evelyn's consoling arms. He shook his head knowing well that this wouldn't be the only night like this.

* * *

Jack stumbled down the stairs, each step causing his head to ring.

Eleventh step:

_balls._

Twelfth step:

_shit. _

Thirteenth step:

_fuck._

Fourteenth step:

_fuck._

"Afternoon sleepin beauty"

He could only grumble in response.

"how ya feelin?"

"like crap."

Bobby nodded.

"Well, I'm headed out. Be good and don't do nothin I wouldn't do…"

Jack stared at Bobby doubtfully from beneath his brow.

"Scrap that. Do everythin I wouldn't do."

* * *

"Hey man, you ready for this?"

Angel's gloved hand smacked Bobby on the back.

"Hell yeah."

They marched up to the door and rang the bell.

"Jerry! Jer, open up!"

A few moments later the door swung open.

"What the hell man."

Angel and Bobby pushed past him into the small living room.

"Oh, no sure. Come on in."

"We gotta proposition for you Jer."

Bobby grinned menacingly, angling his head downward.

"Oh, come on now ya'll. This shit always ends with our assess gettin kicked in an interrogation room."

"Na, not this time Jer. This time it's sweet justice we're after."

Jerry glared at Bobby.

"Man, it's always justice you after. Don't make it just."

Angel coughed and Bobby gestured for him to take the stand. He moved forward to Jerry, looking down on his doubting sibling.

"We gunna get the guy who did this to Jack."

Jerry rolled his head down to his torso as he bit his bottom lip.

"Come on man. No _one_ man did this to him. How far ya'll plannin to go back?"

Bobby stepped forward, butting in as Angel opened his mouth to answer,

"Just the fucker who fucked him up good this time. The bastard that left him bleedin on that fuckin skanky motel floor."

"Ok, how?"

Bobby reclined his neck, looking over his shoulder at Angel; whom looked equally as bewildered.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah man. Brothers. No one messes with a Mercer" Jerry shuffled from foot to foot, looking over each of his shoulders; embarrassed of the surprised reaction he was receiving from his brothers.

"Cool."

* * *

The next couple of weeks were tough for Jack. He had never felt such craving. It was the longest he had gone in his life without some illegal substance being inserted into his body. Without his regular highs it seemed that the woes of his past were allowed, no, encouraged to run riot in his mind. The memories ambushed him at night and his days were filled with shaking, muscle pains, nausea and guilt. The smallest things would annoy him and he felt awful for being so touchy with his new family; with his new mother. It had seemed harder with less things to distract him; Bobby and Angel had been out the house most the time and he very rarely received visits from Jerry or his family.

_Hell, I'd keep away from me too right bout now._

He sniffed and listened once more to a section of Creed's "One Last Breath" referencing the tab he had printed off earlier. He sat on the floor as he sussed out a few of the more intricate sections. He had pretty much got it sussed.

_Fuck yeah! Only took me like a week. _

He grinned, starting from the beginning he closed his eyes, peeking at his left hand whenever a particularly difficult chord change propped up. Mumbling the words quietly as his left hand slid smoothly around the fret board and the fingers of his right plucked the strings delicately. The music flowed undisturbed from the instrument, up his fingers, up his arm, his neck and flooding his mind with the melody. He finished his perfect recital and took a deep breath before getting up, closing his bedroom door, returning to his cross-legged position and beginning again, this time ready to sing to the music.

"_Please come now I think I'm falling__  
__I'm holding to all I think is safe__  
__It seems I found the road to nowhere__  
__And I'm trying to escape__  
__I yelled back when I heard thunder__  
__But I'm down to one last breath__  
__And with it let me say__  
__Let me say_

Evelyn reached the top of the stairs to be met by a most beautiful melody; she recognised it to be the one Jack had been practicing all week. She walked closer to the door, hearing another aspect to the tune.

_Hold me now__  
__I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking__  
__That maybe six feet__  
__Ain't so far down_

She smiled as she realised that his voice was accompanying the song. She stood with her ear pressed to the wood for a while longer, listening to his unwavering voice.

_I'm looking down now that it's over__  
__Reflecting on all of my mistakes__  
__I thought I found the road to somewhere__  
__Somewhere in His grace__  
__I cried out heaven save me__  
__But I'm down to one last breath__  
__And with it let me say__  
__Let me say__  
_

She opened the door a crack, halting when he saw her son sitting cross legged, eyes closed, his arms cradling his instrument, his mouth parting slightly to allow the heartfelt words to circulate around the room. _  
_

_Hold me now__  
__I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking__  
__maybe six feet__  
__Ain't so far down_

She watched him as his brows furrowed at parts, his head dipped and swayed to the music as his pure, calming voice intertwined with the notes flowing from his fingers.

_Hold me now__  
__I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking__  
__maybe six feet__  
__Ain't so far down__  
__I'm so far down."_

He kept his head dipped as he allowed the last strum to resound around his bedroom. A couple of claps caught his attention and his head shot up, his cheeks flashing with embarrassment when he saw Evelyn in his doorway.

_At least it's not Bobby._

He grinned.

'It was good?'

'Honey. It was great.'

Jacks smile grew wider; he fiddled nervously with the pegs as he pretended to tune his already tuned instrument.

'You should start a band, you know.' She folded her arms proudly.

'With who?'

'Well, you have to finish high school.'

The colour drained from his face and his hands seized movement around the guitar neck.

'What?'

Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

'But. I only missed like the last part…I'm not gunna re-'

'Don't be silly. I've organised something with the local school, their used to pulling favours for me as I got you four boys at very awkward times. No. Your point average was good so they say you can sit the SAT with them after taking a few catch up classes. Then there's senior year; after that you will have officially graduated high school and you will live a good, long, educated life.'

She nodded authoritively and left the room, leaving Jack blinking in the eerie silence.

_Balls._

_

* * *

_**Again, sorry about the wait. Thanks for reading, you are amazing for staying with it this long. it makes me happy that i can make you happy (i hope i did)**

**reviews and criticisms are welcome. **

**hopefully the next chapter will be out MUCH sooner than this one was because, well, i feel guilty when i leave it this long.**

**P.s - the song is not mine - it's "One Last Breath" by Creed. I think it suits Jack and i can picture him singing it (obviously =P)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope it pleases, enjoy =)**

* * *

Jack was sitting in the lounge surrounded by books left, right and centre. He gnawed on the end of a pen as he tried to force another chunk of knowledge into his already full brain.

_How the hell am I gunna learn all this._

A quick rap at the door drew him from his deliberation, providing a more than welcome break from his studies.

'Hey man.'

Jerry wiped his feet quickly before stepping in and giving Jack a good smack on the shoulder.

'How ya bin?'

'Alright, I guess. I got a ton of books from school and I'm tryin to learn everything in them.'

Jerry glanced over Jacks shoulder, his eyebrows raising as he saw the mountains of books spewed around the room.

'Ha, good luck.'

Jack raised an eyebrow sceptically.

'Thanks.'

He moved back into the lounge, grabbing a book from the table before slinging himself onto the sofa and reading a random page.

'Bobby in?'

'Yeah, upstairs I think; with Angel.'

'Cool.'

He peered over the top of the book in time to see Jerry jogging hastily up the stairs. Furrowing his eyebrows suspiciously he returned to his reading, only to be interrupted again by all three Mercer boys tumbling down the stairs to the front door.

_What the…_

'Wait!'

He caught Angel's attention as he was just about to shut the door.

'Where are you guys going?'

Angel shot Bobby a, rather obvious, worried glance.

'Nowhere.'

'Well, your goin somewhere. Can I come? I am so bored of this crap.'

He gestured to the newly formed library before reaching to grab his scarf off the hooks.

'NO!'

A stunned silence ensued, broken only by Bobby's heavy steps back to the door.

'What Angel means is that you gotta be here. You gotta take this crap till ya pass your test or ma will get pissed…and you'll have a crappy future.'

'But I need a break. Nothins going in anymore.'

'No.'

'Come on. I haven't left the house in an age!'

'I said no Jack.'

Bobby's serious tone caught Jack off guard, turning his desperation into suspicion.

'Why? Where're you going?'

'Somewhere you can't be alright. Just stay here ok?'

He turned and made his way toward the car, where Jerry was waiting impatiently. With a glance back at Jack they sped down the icy street.

_What the fuck just happened?_

He looked back to his books, then to the road, then to the floor, then to Bobby's car.

* * *

He had never driven a car before but curiosity and boredom had gotten the better of all rational judgements. After a screechy, slow start with multiple stalls he was driving hot on the heels of Jerry's car. The car felt strange and sounded strained, Jack peered nervously to the dials and his feet before he realised a gear change from second to third was in order. He slammed his foot down on the clutch, struggling to get the gear stick in the right slot.

_Shit._

The car groaned in protest before he slammed it in and pulled his foot off the clutch quickly, causing the car to jerk violently.

_I'm sure it's nothing. _

He grinned to himself as he approached Jerry's car, panicking a little when he rounded the corner and saw it sitting stationary with the lights off. He pulled into a stop at the other end of the street.

_What the fuck are they doin?_

They sat for a while waiting. Dusk turned to dark, introducing the arrival of prostitutes and their desperate clients.

_God this is boring. I should have just stayed home and studied. _

He nearly nodded to sleep when Jerry's car started unexpectedly. Jack fumbled with the keys, starting his engine and pulling out clumsily when they had gone around the corner. He followed them not too far to a motel. This all seemed too familiar. He glanced up at the sign. 'Viking Motel'.

A memory of him lying on the floor of one of the rooms reading the sign flashed across his mind. He remembered too well the fear of the attack and the anger of his abuser. He had promised him coke, his fists clenched against the memory of the drugs sweet effects, when he had picked him up off the street corner. The street they had just come from.

_What the FUCK are they doin? _

He screeched to a halt, slamming the door before he ran up the stairs in pursuit of his brothers. A skinny man ran out of one of the far doors, a bundle of clothes in his arms as he pushed past Jack on the walkway. Jack eyed him as he ran by before quickening his pace toward the room he had shot out of. He had almost expected to see what he saw.

The door was stood ajar, allowing Jack no foresight to the awaiting scene. The anticipation plunged his world into slow motion as he timidly pushed the door open. Sound stopped as he watched his brothers beating the shit out of some poor sod. Angels boot connected with the mans stomach before Bobby crouched down, swinging three punches at his face, one after the other. Jack was surprised to see that even Jerry was getting in on the action. Angel's large hand slid roughly into the mans hair and he yanked his head backward forcing his stubbled chin upward unmercifully. Their eyes met for a second and his gaze grew pleading, pitifully desperate. Bobby stopped with his fist suspended in the air, following the mans glance to Jack. Angel and Jerry caught on when Bobby lowered his fist. There was a moment of nothing and then Bobby shouted to Jerry to get Jack out.

He allowed himself to be ushered out of the door, looking to Bobby's eyes as Jerry guided him backwards. The door shut only after Bobby's gaze returned to disgust and his fist proceeded from the position it had been suspended.

'Wh-what's going on?'

'What are you doin here?'

Jack looked at Jerry.

'What's Bobby doing?'

Jerry rolled his head on his chest.

'Justice'

The connections came together in Jacks mind surprisingly slowly.

_The street… the motel…the man._

He stared down in disbelief.

'I-Is that the' he gulped down his anxiety, 'the man who'

'Yeah, that's him.'

Jerry eyed Jack cautiously, interested as to what his next move would be. Jack cast his eyes to the floor and when nothing else was said or done Jerry ducked his head curiously in a vain attempt to connect with Jacks downcast eyes.

'Are you angry?'

Jack's brow furrowed.

'I don't know. No, I guess.' He battled with his conscience, 'He deserves it.'

Jerry nodded in agreement. 'but…?'

'But, I just. I think. I feel like I _should_ be. GOD. I dunno!'

There was a silence; Jerry eyed Jack, watching his eyes flicker through each emotion before clamping shut. He waited, waited until they opened, waited until he was ready.

The result surprised Jerry. Jack's eyes shot open, cold and uncaring as he stared callously onward at the metal railings.

'That man is everyone that has ever done me wrong. He is bad and deserves no more than what he gets. I don't give a shit about what you do to him….he never gave a flying fuck what happened to me….none of them did'

The last part was no more than a whisper, but loud enough for Jerry to catch it. He walked away, leaving Jerry flinching at the venom in his solemn statement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it. Please review - let me know good and bad points =D**


	26. Chapter 26

**wow, last chapter!**

**i hope you like it and i am sorry you waited SOOO long for it!**

* * *

Two knocks at his open door encouraged Jack to focus intensely on the lyrics he was composing.

'Jack?'

He glanced up from the doodled page, twiddling his pen when the silence began to feel uncomfortable.

'About the other day.'

'I don't care.'

The finality of the statement stunned Bobby into silence.

'…but'

'I don't care and I don't wanna talk about it. It's over and you can only survive if you keep moving forward. So. I don't wanna talk about it.'

Bobby nodded appreciatively,

'…. pizza?'

'Sounds good'

'Cool. Angel and Jerry are bringing back three of those 'Carnivore Combo Classics' from the shop.'

'Sounds yummy'

Bobby stood in the door a while watching Jack nibble the end of his pen, jotting down notes and making small scribbles.

'What ya workin on?' He asked, titling his head curiously as he went to sit on the end of the bed.

Jack looked uncomfortable yet, also glad of the focussed attention.

'I'm trying to write a song. But…I dunno….i don't think…'

'Let me see.' Bobby's hand extended toward Jacks lap, waiting patiently for the teen to hand the paper pad over.

Jack assured that it was not finished as he reluctantly obliged Bobby's command. He sat back, scanning his elder brothers profile for any hint of thought or judgement as he chewed his pen anxiously; dreading the impending judgement.

_What have I done to deserve this black misery_

_Surrounded on all sides with the hell of men,_

_Like a Blake character I'm wordy and alone._

_Silence make me ill,_

_Despair tear at my foundations_

_Terror drag me down to the depths of misery _

_Break my will to live_

Bobby, lowered the pad, chuckling,

'Congratulations, you made it to my top three most depressing reads of all time.'

Jacks face turned sour as he grabbed the pad back.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah…but, it's good man. Writing about what ya know'

'Thanks'

'Means it's not all bottled so I don't have to listen to you moan about the 'hell of men''

'Shut up' Jack replied, jabbing his foot forcefully into Bobby's arm.

'Hey! I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

'Oh, yeah?'

Bobby eyed Jacks hovering foot, grabbing it as it darted to his arm once more.

'Yeah!'

He twisted his body away from Jack so his leg was held firmly under his armpit.

'You ticklish little brother?'

'NO!'

'so…yes.'

He danced his fingers on the sole of Jacks long foot; ignoring the teens squirming and thrashing behind him.

'Bobby! Please!'

'Whats that?'

Jack finally managed to get a good kick out of his free leg, aiming for Bobby's back, between the shoulder blades.

This certainly got his attention as he spun to face his brother. A wrestling match commenced, halted only when the front door was flung open.

'PIZZA!'

Jerry's voice sounded from downstairs along with the wafting smell of meat and glorious grease.

Jack and Bobby looked at each other then in the direction of the voice. Quick as a bullet, both were struggling to fit through the door frame at the same time, resolved only when Bobby decided the obvious solution would be to shove his brother to the floor and dart out while his competitor was down.

Jack got up and wiped his hands on his trousers theatrically,

'Prime example of brotherly love there Bobby! Nice!'

* * *

Evelyn heard gunfire and cheers from the TV room. She scurried forward quietly, and stood in the doorway; taking a moment to admire each of her boys individually as the flickering lights from the, far too violent film, illuminated their faces in the darkness. She admired Jerry's beaming smile, the straight line of pearly whites radiating his face. He was happy. He had a fiancé and child on the way, a family man.

Her mouth curved up at the edges as Angel's beefy laughter filled the room; her soon to be military man, brave and honourable.

Her smile melted into thought when her eyes turned to Jack, her youngest and strongest. A tear came to her eye as she scanned his face; a wide grin spread over it, a long-winded chuckle escaping his lips.

And then there was Bobby, he was also staring at Jack; a satisfied smirk on his lips. He blinked and looked at Evelyn. She suddenly felt so grateful, so very grateful. He had helped her so much, brought her happiness and his brothers protection. The tears that had been pooling in her eyes slowly ran down her cheeks as she nodded her a thanks, he acknowledged by nodding back, before looking back to the screen and joining the banter. She spared another glance over her boys before heading upstairs, content.

Jack felt her eyes on him; it didn't make him feel anxious or uncomfortable but proud and secure. He spared a glance in her direction as she climbed the steps slowly.

_I had done it. I had finally found a family…a mother. After everything; I had survived, and not only that, I had lived. __I am not worthless. I stayed awake and I escaped. _

_This is where__I belong._

* * *

**THE END**

**thankyou so so so much for reading and reviewing! i am glad i managed to entertain a few people =)**

**again, i am SO sorry you had to wait that long for the final chapter but thankyou for waiting.**

**till next time... have a great life!**


End file.
